


Зов кицунэ

by Svengaly, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: спецквест: японский демон Они [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fantasy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythology References, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: В зыбком, изменчивом мире мечты и явь, война и мир, любовь и боль — лишь мириады листьев на ширме бытия.
Series: спецквест: японский демон Они [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Зов кицунэ

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст является художественным произведением. Имена, персонажи и события либо являются вымышленными, либо носят условный характер. Нравственные убеждения персонажей, их жизненная позиция и культурные установки персонажей не являются убеждениями автора и команды.

Во мраке сердца  
Блуждаю без надежды...  
О, люди добрые, скажите,  
Сон иль явь  
Любовь моя?

Аривара Нарихира

В то утро Ичиро Ямаучи остановился полюбоваться гортензиями. Они зацвели давно, но до сих пор он проходил мимо, словно не видел.

Гортензии цвели в той половине сада, которую хозяева дома оставили для себя. За садиком жильца они тоже присматривали, однако цветы в нём цвели неохотно, да и зелень выглядела какой-то блёклой. Растения будто чувствовали, что жильцу они безразличны, и отвечали ему взаимной холодностью.

Ичиро занимал половину дома с отдельным входом. Квартал был хороший, дома ухоженные, много деревьев, но оставлять здесь жену Ичиро не пожелал, сколько она ни упрашивала.

В Токио они занимали большой старинный особняк с собственным садом — один из домов, принадлежавших семье Ямаучи с прошлого века.

Перед свадьбой Кацуми часто просила: «Покажи, где мы будем жить», — и они с Ичиро, взявшись за руки, отправлялись смотреть на дом. Они смело могли бы войти, но им нравилось стоять на тротуаре, с предвкушением и опаской глядя на своё будущее со стороны.

Тогда Ичиро ещё учился в университете, а Кацуми только-только оставила пансион.

Мысленно возвращаясь к довоенным дням, Ичиро едва узнавал себя в молодом человеке, гулявшем под руку с Кацуми, — невинная пара, полная смешных тревог юности.

Бедный дом, брошенный хозяевами. Ждёт их с Кацуми, словно верный пёс, положив лобастую голову на лапы; зацветает сакура, опадают клёны — и всё одинок.

Когда Ичиро становилось совсем невмоготу, он доставал портрет Кацуми и смотрел в её ясные, широко распахнутые глаза.

Сейчас Ичиро смешно было вспоминать, как он опасался этого брака.

Он с самого начала знал, что его наречённая — красавица, но не знал прелести, которой дышали её нежные черты, не знал её острого, тщательно скрываемого ума. Кацуми мало кому доверяла — пожалуй, только Ичиро и своему отцу, маркизу Тако. Даже с сестрой, которую Кацуми нежно любила, она не откровенничала.

«Перед самой нашей встречей я хотела убежать, — призналась она однажды. — Уйти в горный монастырь, стать послушницей. Отчего-то я была уверена, что мы с тобой не сойдёмся, что ты меня погубишь. Но едва я тебя увидела, как поняла, до чего была глупой».

Ичиро ничего ей не ответил, только обнял. Кацуми и без слов знала, как сильно он её любит. У Ичиро были женщины до Кацуми, однако раньше он не предполагал, какой прекрасной может быть плотская любовь. Кацуми, сама ещё невинная, пробудила тело Ичиро от сна, и сейчас он страдал, чувствуя себя особенно одиноким.

Ичиро тосковал с того самого дня, как его перевели на Сикоку.

Тоса была родиной его предков, однако Ичиро вырос в Токио и провёл там всю свою жизнь. Токусима казалась ему невыносимо провинциальной.

Он тщательно скрывал скуку, навеваемую на него речами сослуживцев, — по большей части все они были сыновьями торговцев. Ичиро не испытывал к ним интереса и, хотя поддерживал со всеми хорошие отношения, друзей не завёл. Да и сами они не стремились водить с ним дружбу, чувствуя его отчуждённость.

И работа здесь была скучная, не то что в Коробке. В Коробке Ичиро путал утро с вечером и понедельник с субботой. Там всё было иначе: никто не вёл глупых бесед, не рассказывал про жён, детей и любовниц, не обсуждал газетных статей. Все только работали.

Погружаться в работу всё равно что нырять в бурное море: волны обнимают тебя, уносят от твёрдого, скучного берега, поднимают к самым небесам.

Работать было хорошо, всё остальное — скучно, и чем дальше, тем меньше они все нуждались в обычной жизни.

Головные боли, конечно, докучали, голова болела почти всегда.

Наверное, поэтому с Ичиро и стали происходить разные странности, из-за которых его сослали сюда; никакого напряжения, сказали они, сначала нужно совсем поправиться, а потом он сможет вернуться.

Ичиро не спорил.

На новом месте было всё же лучше, чем в больнице. В больнице он думал, что и вправду сойдёт с ума.

Ичиро снились бесконечные ряды символов — цифры, буквы и иероглифы, перетекающие друг в друга и меняющиеся местами. Утром он просыпался измученным, со страшной головной болью.

Теперь Ичиро не видел снов и вставал отдохнувшим, голова тоже больше не болела, однако ему не давал покоя вопрос, когда можно будет вернуться к прежней работе. Он даже думать не хотел, что останется на Сикоку навсегда. Он не вынесет такого существования.

Каждое утро Ичиро вынужден был с усилием приводить себя в движение. Он приходил на службу, поднимая глаза лишь для того, чтобы приличным образом поздороваться с коллегами. Усевшись за стол, сразу погружался в работу, заглушая невыносимое чувство, что не должен находиться в этом месте. Такая жизнь вызывала в нём смертельную тоску, к которой примешивалось отчаяние зверя, угодившего в клетку.

Иногда вслепую, без доски, он решал шахматные задачи. Это помогало убедиться, что его мозг в порядке. Говорить о своей прежней работе он не мог ни с кем — она была засекречена, а если бы и не была, его всё равно не поняли бы.

С наступлением сезона сливовых дождей Ичиро совсем упал духом. Дожди нагоняли на него меланхолию, к тому же от сырости постоянно ныло колено, повреждённое в Маниле после глупого неудачного падения. Ичиро до сих пор помнил момент острой боли и то, как он рассмеялся — рассмешило его перепуганное лицо солдата, данного в провожатые. Бедняга подумал, что Ичиро подстрелили партизаны.

В одном из соседних домов открылось окно, запахло жареной рыбой. Захныкал ребёнок. Ичиро попытался представить, каким будет его ребёнок.

Кажется, дети — это совсем не для них с Кацуми.

Мимо проехал велосипедист, тренькнул звонком.

Ичиро вздрогнул и опомнился. Нужно было идти, он и так опаздывал.

«Слишком много думает, — говорил отец. — Ты, Ичиро, похож на призрака юрэй: паришь над землёй, будто у тебя нет ног».

Мать Ичиро всякий раз смеялась над этой шуткой, а Ичиро сердился — на себя, не на отца. Ему хотелось быть простым и цельным, следовать путём воина, как его предки.

Когда слишком много думаешь, происходит превращение жизни в набор символов.

Пока они объединены в текст, наполненный смыслом, пусть неразгаданным, жить стоит. Но что, если смысла нет? Возможно, то, что Ичиро видел перед собой — улицы с их фонарями, магазинами и прохожими, небеса, наполненные облаками, птицами и эскадрильями самолётов, море, где рыбы плавали бок о бок с подводными лодками и трупами погибших моряков, — всё это случайные символы, которые кто-то отправил людям с единственной целью — позабавиться?

Любовь была его кодовым словом к шифру жизни, любовь к Кацуми, но в последнее время даже она поблёкла. Ичиро лишился способности испытывать сильные чувства. И любовь, и тоска стали приглушёнными, тупыми, словно душа разбухла от сырости и теперь едва ворочалась в ставшем слишком тесным вместилище.

За печальными раздумьями Ичиро не заметил, как добрался до здания, в котором работал.

Живая изгородь из ароматных масличных деревец сияла свежей зеленью. Сам дом со стенами, выкрашенными жёлтой, облупившейся от сырости краской, был безобразен.

Ичиро остановился, желая подарить себе лишнюю минуту уединения, собраться с силами перед тем, как приступить к работе. Он с омерзением представил, как войдёт в комнату (запах пыли, типографской краски и пятерых мужчин, тусклый свет, обшарпанные столы), возьмёт белый лист бумаги, нежный и невинный, словно девочка пятнадцати лет, и зачеркнёт его красоту. Цифры и иероглифы, совершенные сами по себе, сложатся на нем в уродливое целое; сеть схем и таблиц затянет тонкую белую плоть в грубую чернильную сетку. Потом пачки изуродованных, несчастливых листов бросят в печь, уничтожая их во имя секретности, и, наконец, они очистятся в благословенном пламени. Их чистые, лёгкие бумажные души унесутся с ветром, чтобы стать облаками.

Ичиро простоял на тротуаре минут пять, не меньше; из задумчивости его вывело появление Цуруи Ониси. Они обменялись поклонами и оба поднялись по лестнице.

Ониси выделялся из прочих сослуживцев и происхождением, и образованием, и способностями. В другое время они с Ичиро могли бы даже подружиться, но сейчас оба очевидно испытывали тягу к одиночеству. Ониси был с Кюсю, из Нагасаки, — такой же ссыльный, как Ичиро, только не из-за болезни, а из-за какого-то скандала, о котором все шептались, не зная, впрочем, подлинных его обстоятельств.

Говорили, будто Ониси оставил жену и вступил в связь с женщиной, тоже замужней; когда супруги влюблённых отказались дать развод, они сговорились совершить синдзю. Подруга Ониси умерла, а сам он остался жив по случайности.

Ичиро не знал, правда ли это, однако даже одно предположение пробуждало в нём симпатию к Ониси. В мысли о столь разрушительной, пагубной страсти было что-то манящее.

Обычно Ониси общался с коллегами с наигранной непринужденностью, однако сегодня он выглядел озабоченным. Их столы стояли напротив. Время от времени Ичиро отрывал взгляд от своих бумаг, чтобы дать отдых утомлённым глазам, и снова подмечал озабоченное выражение лица Ониси. Во время обеденного перерыва он всё же набрался храбрости и спросил Ониси, не испытывает ли тот какого-нибудь затруднения в работе.

Ичиро был уверен, что озабоченность Ониси не связана со службой, и готов был услышать уклончивый ответ, однако тот отозвался с неожиданной готовностью.

— Конэмидзу, — сказал он, — просил меня встретить иностранца, прибывшего в Японию по служебной надобности.

Конэмидзу был начальником их управления.

— Иностранца? — переспросил Ичиро с удивлением.

— Офицер вермахта. Наш с вами коллега. — Ониси вздохнул, рассеянно постучал палочками по краю коробки с бэнто[3]. — Конэмидзу обратился ко мне потому, что я знаю немецкий. Кажется, гость говорит по-японски, однако Конэмидзу в этом не уверен. Этот человек пробудет здесь около недели. Совершенно исключено, чтобы иностранец бродил по городу без сопровождения. Разумеется, к нему могли бы приставить кого-нибудь из младших чинов, но ведь это будет выглядеть оскорбительно. К тому же Токусима не самый весёлый город, бедняга сойдёт с ума от скуки, сидя в гостиничном номере. Я согласился составлять ему компанию, а теперь, оказывается, никак не могу. Завтра меня командируют в Коти. Конэмидзу сказал, что и рад бы отправить кого-нибудь другого, однако командировка связана с проектом, над которым я работал раньше, и требуется именно моё присутствие. Ну и положение!

— Я хорошо знаю немецкий, — сказал Ичиро неожиданно для себя. — Могу вас заменить.

Лицо Ониси просветлело.

— Очень вам благодарен! Через два дня я вернусь и сниму с ваших плеч обузу.

Ичиро кивнул.

Он и сам не знал, почему решил оказать сослуживцу эту услугу. Возможно, потому, что извиняющаяся улыбка Ониси выражала такую печаль и усталость, или потому, что впервые за долгое время в душе Ичиро пробудилось любопытство.

— Благодарю вас, — сказал Ониси снова.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отозвался Ичиро и, побуждаемый каким-то бесом, спросил: — Как поживает ваша супруга?

— Неплохо для её положения, — отозвался Ониси без малейшего смущения или запинки. — Мы ждём первенца, знаете ли.

— Ах, вот как? — пробормотал Ичиро. — Поздравляю вас.

— Действительно, радостное ожидание. — Ониси растянул губы в улыбке.

Ичиро не мог решить, в самом ли деле в словах его коллеги слышится злая, саркастическая нота или это плод его воображения.

— У вас ведь, кажется, молодая жена? — продолжал Ониси. — В таком случае вам тоже вскоре предстоит пережить радостное событие, а может быть, и не одно. Брак — беспрестанная череда радостных событий, не так ли?

Теперь уже ошибки быть не могло. Ичиро опустил глаза, смущённый.

Ониси рассмеялся неприятным, каркающим смехом, взял свой портфель и вышел.

На следующий день Ичиро договорился с начальником отдела, что уйдёт на час раньше, объяснив, что выполняет поручение Конэмидзу, и остаток дня занимался текущими делами.

Временами он вспоминал о предстоящем знакомстве и размышлял, как отнесётся к нему иностранец — с неприятной, якобы дружеской развязностью или, напротив, будет держаться холодно и отчуждённо. Последний вариант казался более вероятным.

Ичиро решил, что будет вести себя так же. Давно прошли те времена, когда японцы с подобострастием относились к западной культуре.

Идти было недалеко, всего два квартала, так что на трамвай Ичиро не сел, а пошёл пешком, обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею. Ему всегда лучше думалось на ходу, как будто ноги приводили в движение ещё и мысли.

Стайка воробьёв опустилась на мостовую и вмиг превратилась в цифры. В их кажущемся причудливым перемещении можно было вычленить последовательность, применив к нему ключ…

Ичиро остановился, достал блокнот и принялся быстро писать.

Проходивший мимо жандарм окинул его подозрительным взглядом, замедлил шаг. Ичиро спрятал блокнот и продолжил путь. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его приняли за шпиона. Не доходя немного до места, он остановился снова и исчиркал ещё страницу, пока мысль не пропала; миновал поворот, ведущий на узкую улочку, и наконец очутился там, куда направлялся, — в районе домов, выстроенных в викторианском стиле, некогда принадлежавших иностранным дипломатам и торговым представительствам.

С реки дул ветер, и флаги, один — со свастикой, другой — с солнечным кругом, реяли на древках, как вымпелы на мачтах боевого корабля.

Ичиро прошёл в ворота, предъявив удостоверение охраннику, пересёк двор, показал удостоверение ещё раз и поднялся вслед за сопровождающим по парадной лестнице. Его ненадолго оставили одного в небольшой, скудно обставленной комнате.

Через несколько минут вошёл человек в сером мундире, полный, розовый как поросёнок и, несмотря на то что ему было чуть за тридцать, уже наполовину облысевший.

На сердце у Ичиро стало тяжело. Теперь и драгоценные часы вне работы будут испорчены. Придётся опекать этого свиноподобного гайдзина — такая неприятность!

Если бы этот человек действительно оказался фон Греймом, жизнь Ичиро потекла бы по-прежнему. Впрочем — кто знает? Невидимые ловушки подстерегают нас даже на знакомых тропах.

Человек-поросёнок бросил на него безразличный взгляд, пересёк комнату и скрылся за дверью, ведущей на лестницу.

В тот же миг вошёл фон Грейм.

Мгновение они с Ичиро стояли, вглядываясь друг в друга.

В хорошо вылепленном лице фон Грейма, подтянутой, очень прямой фигуре, в его красивых руках чувствовалась порода. Волосы у него были волнистые, цвета лисьего меха, а кожа — белая, как рисовая бумага. Но особенно Ичиро поразили его глаза — большие, чуть приподнятые к уголкам, золотистого цвета.

Опустился вечер, в комнате, окна которой выходили на восток, всё подёрнулось пылью сумерек. Лишь из открытой двери лился вечерний свет, цеплявшийся за фон Грейма, словно заходящее солнце не желало отпускать его от себя. Фон Грейм протянул руку, точно передавая этот свет, и Ичиро принял его, ощутил его тепло, прежде чем захлопнулась дверь, отсекая солнечные лучи.

В этот момент он отчётливо услышал щелчок: щелчок прозвучал в его воображении, но был реален, как сумеречная комната, как твёрдое рукопожатие фон Грейма. Это был щелчок ключа, отпершего замок, о существовании которого Ичиро не подозревал доселе.

Сколько Ичиро себя помнил, ему всегда чудилось, что он в этом мире лишь наполовину, и в душе его жило ожидание чего-то, что никак не сбывалось, словно жизнь его была ненастоящей. Настоящим он чувствовал себя лишь наедине с цифрами и наедине с Кацуми. Оттого вдвойне мучительно было осознавать, что Кацуми и цифры ненавидят друг друга.

Потом цифры возненавидели и его. Как ещё объяснить их внезапную злобу? Они набросились на Ичиро, словно рой разъярённых ос, и раскрошили его рассудок в щепу.

Здоровое тело, феноменальная голова (теперь, когда Ичиро порой не мог разобраться в самом простом и вынужден был по полчаса сидеть, чтобы схватить какую-нибудь идею, формулу, схему, он не стыдился думать так о себе прежнем), великолепная память — и вот что-то разладилось в сложной машине его организма. Где-то в глубине разума Ичиро поселилась порча.

Ему грезились вещи, которых не существовало; он произносил слова незнакомым голосом; мысли ползали, как слизни, оставляя за собой липкие следы, или метались, словно юркие ящерицы, по две, по три сразу. От их мельтешения тошнило, он ложился на пол и кричал. Это продолжалось не больше месяца, как Ичиро узнал потом, но ему казалось, что мука длилась сотни лет. Его разум распадался на части.

Должно быть, так нужно было, чтобы соединить Ичиро с реальностью. Но разве он хотел соединяться с реальностью? Реальность никогда его не привлекала. Она была лишь материалом, липкой глиной.

Ичиро любил искусства, и больше всех других — математику. Он отказывался считать математику наукой; в его представлении науки служили адептам реальности грубыми инструментами вроде лопаты, которыми они выкапывали Пользу.

Истинная цель математики лежала глубже и заключалась в том, чтобы в идеальном смысле воплотить подлинную суть вещей, скрывающуюся за обыденностью. В ходе этого процесса сознание обретало изысканность и утонченность, подобно тому, как свинец превращается в золото. Математика обещала обретение философского камня, вечной жизни разума.

Вместо этого она едва не убила Ичиро.

Выздоравливая, он научился ценить скудные дары реальности. Красота есть во всём, если смотреть с должной отстранённостью. Нужно лишь отделить ту часть себя, которая воспринимает, от другой части, которая действует и страдает во внешнем мире.

Может быть, истинная цель болезни Ичиро заключалась в том, чтобы подготовить его к встрече с чужестранцем.

После встречи с ним Ичиро постоянно пребывал в каком-то необычном, приподнятом состоянии духа. Он словно долгие годы ждал именно этого человека, хотя лишь неделю назад о нём услышал. Неким странным образом появление фон Грейма изменило Ичиро и мир вокруг него. Он не мог понять, чего, собственно, ждёт и на что надеется. Впрочем, и понимать было нечего: ничего Ичиро не ждал, ни на что не надеялся, лишь радовался своей радости и тому, как осмысленны стали его дни.

Вблизи этого человека у Ичиро возникало ощущение гармонии.

Фон Грейм почти всё время слушал, предоставляя возможность вести беседу Ичиро. Ичиро не думал, что он стесняется говорить на чужом языке — немец не производил впечатления застенчивого человека и японским владел хорошо, хотя порой его трудно было понять из-за чужих интонаций. Приходилось глядеть на него неотрывно, следя за движением губ.

Чувствуя на себе ответный взгляд, Ичиро испытывал беспокойство, оттого что не мог понять, какое впечатление производит на фон Грейма.

Напрасно он говорил себе, что ещё немного, и вернётся Ониси, лишив его (теперь уже не избавив) общества иностранца, а потом фон Грейм и вовсе вернётся в свою страну, унося с собой все свои впечатления, хорошие и дурные — и не имеющие для Ичиро никакого значения…

В действительности они имели значение. Фон Грейм смотрел изучающим взглядом, а Ичиро хотелось, чтобы интерес наблюдателя сменился другим — дружеским, полным симпатии, хоть и не было пользы ни в дружбе, ни в симпатии, сроку которым десять дней.

Вскоре стало известно, что из Тосы Ониси отправится в Токио и командировка его продлится не менее месяца, а потому Конэмидзу попросил Ичиро присматривать за иностранцем и дальше.

Ичиро едва хватило выдержки, чтобы сдержать радость, сделав вид, будто он лишь подчиняется обстоятельствам.

Ичиро показывал фон Грейму и себе Японию, уже не существующую, а может быть, не существовавшую никогда и собранную из : театр кабуки (они смотрели «Пионовый фонарь»), квартал гейш, храмы. О некоторых Ичиро раньше и не знал: город сам выдвигал их навстречу, словно искал случая, чтобы показать себя.

Фон Грейм к увиденному относился с одобрением знатока, любующегося редкой жемчужиной или искусно написанным иероглифом. Это тёплое одобрение ценителя истинной красоты и утончённости безмерно радовало Ичиро.

Ичиро до сих пор чувствовал негодование, когда вспоминал рассказ барона Макино, бывавшего в доме отца, о высокомерии, с которым отнёсся Вудро Вильсон к его предложению внести в программу Лиги наций статьи о недопустимости расовой дискриминации членов Лиги.

«Для англосаксов, — говорил барон, — мы всегда будем существами второго сорта».

Фон Грейм не считал японцев забавными дикарями — косоглазыми обезьянами, украшающими себя дешёвыми побрякушками; он был равным среди равных и в то же время увлекательно чужим. В нём чувствовался дух иного мира — целого мира, простиравшегося за пределами Японии, огромного, непознанного и прекрасного.

О встрече в этот день и в этот час они не уславливалась, решение прийти Ичиро принял внезапно.

Он поднял глаза на флаг, висевший над входом в гостиницу, и тот представился ему картой, где красным кругом была Япония, а вокруг простиралось белое, чистое пространство мира, где Ичиро никогда не был. Он хотел уже войти и вдруг остановился в нерешительности. Внезапный визит мог быть сочтён проявлением навязчивости. Чтобы дать себе время на раздумья, он вынул портсигар и закурил, бесцельно блуждая взглядом по тесной улочке.

Был один из тех мокрых летних дней, когда сырость висит в воздухе, затрудняя дыхание и заставляя истекать потом. С кровли гостиницы срывались сверкающие капли — следы недавнего дождя. Из-за угла показалась старуха с корзиной. Полы её кимоно промокли, костлявые ноги в высоких гэта пахтали глубокие лужи. Когда старуха поравнялась с Ичиро, он отбросил окурок и вошёл в гостиницу.

Хозяин, не спросив, назначена ли встреча, провёл его к номеру, в котором остановился немец. Ичиро снова заколебался, потом всё-таки постучал. Ответа не последовало.

«Нужно уйти», — подумал он, но вместо этого постучал снова, уже громче.

Дверь открылась. Фон Грейм стоял моргая — вероятно, только что проснулся и не успел прийти в себя. Он был без кителя, в одной рубашке, на щеках и подбородке проступала тень щетины, волосы были наспех приглажены.

— Прошу вас, входите, — произнёс он наконец в своей вежливой манере. — Извините, что заставил ждать.

— Вы меня простите за то, что разбудил, — ответил Ичиро, изнывая от осознания своей навязчивости.

В комнате слабо пахло одеколоном и незнакомым табаком.

Фон Грейм попросил минуту, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и скрылся в ванной. Ичиро уселся на стул и уставился в окно, избегая взглядом смятой постели.

Из ванной слышался плеск воды. Через минуту появился фон Грейм, полностью одетый и тщательно причёсанный.

— У меня сегодня свободный вечер, — сказал Ичиро, остро ощущая свою неловкость и неуместность визита, — и я вспомнил о вас. Должно быть, вам одиноко в этом чужом месте. Вы не голодны?

Фон Грейм бросил быстрый взгляд на стол.

— Мне принесли бэнто.

— Я мог бы предложить вам что-нибудь получше.

Фон Грейм снял часть крышки, взглянул на облезающий красный лак.

— Охотно приму ваше предложение.

Он улыбнулся. Ичиро сразу почувствовал себя свободно.

— Куда вы меня поведёте?

— Вы не были в «Павильоне Южного озера»?

— Ещё нет.

— Ресторан совсем недалеко. Там хорошая кухня, можно спокойно поесть и поговорить. Надеюсь, вам не будет скучно со мною…

— С вами мне никогда не бывает скучно.

Ичиро не сдержал торжествующей улыбки.

На улицах стало шумно: люди радовались просвету между дождями и спешили использовать его для прогулки. На фон Грейма оборачивались, кое-кто из простолюдинов, особенно дети, таращились беззастенчиво: они никогда не видели европейцев. Ичиро пожалел, что они пошли пешком. К счастью, стоило отойти немного в сторону от центральных улочек, как признаки оживления замерли. По пути попадались закусочные, где прямо на улице готовили пельмени с вареным осьминогом и лепешки окономияки с самой разной начинкой. Фон Грейм слегка морщился. Ичиро забеспокоился, как бы запахи уличной кухни не отбили у него аппетита.

К счастью, впереди уже показался «Павильон Южного озера». Ичиро любил этот ресторанчик. Здесь всегда было тихо, очень чисто, а повар — зять хозяина, вернувшийся из Китая без ноги и одного глаза, но не лишившийся ловких рук, — превосходно готовил.

Хозяин был в зале и тотчас подошёл к Ичиро. Форменные обмотки нелепо топорщились на его коротеньких ногах.

— Рад вас видеть! Входите, пожалуйста! Угощу вас лучшими блюдами. — Хозяин низко поклонился.

Посетителей было немного. Они миновали столик в общем зале, за которым сидела женщина в ярком европейском платье. Алый рот женщины был приоткрыт, словно она изумлялась тому, что пришла одна, без спутника, взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз выражал то ли вызов, то ли отчаяние.

— Красивая, — сказал Ичиро зачем-то.

На самом деле женщина ему не понравилась.

— Эффектна, — согласился фон Грейм, — но ей недостаёт утончённости.

Ичиро от души согласился. Чтобы стать по-настоящему прекрасной, женщина должна быть утончённой.

К тому же ему показалось, что женщина давно не принимала ванну, но упомянуть об этом вслух он счёл неприличным.

Для Ичиро чистоплотность была проявлением самодисциплины. Белоснежное бельё, ухоженные руки, причёска волосок к волоску — всё это было доказательством нормальности. Смывая с себя собственный запах, он становился достойным членом общества, как число в ряду других чисел. Незыблемость привычек — вот что держало Ичиро в тревожном мире людей. Пусть он лишь притворялся своим, но притворялся почти идеально. До безупречности недоставало толики небрежности — той, которую позволяли себе остальные, кому притворяться не было нужды. Однако не следует подходить к пропасти тому, кто не ведает, где остановиться. Быть достойным просто — мысль о тщательно отмеренной небрежности пугала своей сложностью. Возможно, когда-нибудь это и станет Ичиро по плечу. Нельзя ли в этой неизвестности нащупать хоть невнятные ориентиры, применить к ней хоть скромные правила?

Кабинет оказался прямо напротив пруда. Редкие капли вновь начавшегося, но ещё не разошедшегося дождя шлёпали по поверхности воды, карпы высовывали морды, толстыми губами хватая мошкару.

Ичиро попросил принести нож и вилку и порадовался своей предусмотрительности, заметив, что фон Грейму неудобно пользоваться палочками. Они приступили к еде. На несколько минут внимание Ичиро занял суп с моллюсками, но исподволь он всё поглядывал на немца.

— Вы сегодня молчаливы, — сказал тот какое-то время спустя. — Всё в порядке?

Ичиро поспешно ответил:

— Да-да, всё хорошо.

— Я опасаюсь задеть ваши чувства по незнанию. Если что-то в моих поступках или словах покажется вам обидным, скажите мне, прошу вас.

Ичиро покачал головой.

— Не так сильно мы от вас отличаемся. Японии Чио-Чио-сан уже нет.

— Всё-таки я умудрился сказать что-то оскорбительное. — Фон Грейм покачал головой с комической досадой.

Ичиро не мог не улыбнуться.

Намёк на различия между японцами и европейцами его не обидел. Ведь они и вправду были, эти различия. Лицо фон Грейма казалось ему непроницаемым, как маска Будды. Ичиро не мог определить, о чём думает немец и насколько его слова соответствуют его мыслям. По всей вероятности, фон Грейм испытывал затруднения того же рода.

— Я могу предложить вам называть меня по имени? Мы знакомы уже достаточно давно и, кажется, достигли нужной степени близости. Надеюсь, вы не сочтёте это за фамильярность.

— Ничуть. Оставим церемонии для… — Ичиро запнулся, — для других. Но только в том случае, если вы окажете мне ответную любезность.

— Рейнхард.

— Ичиро.

Они соприкоснулись бокалами и торжественно выпили.

— Вам нравится в Токусиме, Рейнхард? — спросил Ичиро, пробуя незнакомое имя на вкус.

— Пожалуй. — Фон Грейм обвёл взглядом зал.

Ичиро вздохнул.

— А вам нет, — заметил Рейнхард.

Ичиро не нашёлся, что сказать.

— Досадно, когда твои способности используются для работы, которую мог бы выполнить человек, гораздо менее одарённый в этой области.

Ичиро стало не по себе оттого, что фон Грейм так легко прочёл его мысли.

— Мне пришлось убедиться в этом на собственном примере, — продолжил Рейнхард непринуждённо. — Немного унизительно исполнять роль почтового голубя, которая мне досталась.

Должно быть, Ичиро выразил непонимание, потому что фон Грейм счёл нужным пояснить:

— В сущности, я всего лишь курьер. Любой невежественный солдат мог бы выполнить это поручение не хуже меня.

Ичиро очень хотелось поговорить о работе, но он знал, что не должен этого делать.

— Не стану спрашивать о подробностях.

Фон Грейм с признательностью кивнул.

— Долго вы пробудете в стране? Простите, об этом я тоже не должен был спрашивать, — спохватился Ичиро.

— В этом нет тайны. Пробуду здесь ещё месяц — ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы те, кому я доставил послание, подготовили ответ для тех, кто его отправил. Мы должны следовать приказам, даже тем, что кажутся нам несправедливыми. И даже тем, выполнение которых противно человеческой природе. Даже такие приказы солдат должен исполнять, не так ли?

Ичиро пристально посмотрел на собеседника, но в янтарных глазах Рейнхарда не было угрозы или лукавства. Он просто ждал ответа.

— На войне происходит много такого, о чём в мирное время даже помыслить невозможно. Мир — трудное место со сложными правилами, где каждый играет ту роль, которую назначила ему судьба. Выбор не всегда возможен.

По лицу немца прошла тень, и улыбка исчезла, словно слова Ичиро всколыхнули в нём старые воспоминания не самого приятного свойства.

Они молча сидели в полутьме, слабый свет лампы бросал отблески на скатерть и белые края тарелок. Ичиро накрыло странное ощущение: словно они с фон Греймом были знакомы многие годы и много раз сиживали в этом ресторанчике за этим столом. С улицы струился теплый ночной воздух, и обманчиво казалось, что вся жизнь будет похожа на этот вечер, что можно забыть о призраках, о цифрах, о письменном столе, покрывающемся пылью где-то в Токио, в покинутом доме. В этот час, вне этого кабинета не существовало ничего.

Однако пора было уходить. Ичиро всегда чувствовал, когда человек, с которым он проводил время, начинал утомляться. Едва заметного жеста или взгляда ему хватало, чтобы понять, что собеседник желает завершить разговор. Ичиро умел отреагировать на этот сигнал без излишней поспешности, но и без ненужного промедления.

Рейнхард хотел уйти, хотя вежливость не позволяла ему выразить это желание даже утомлённой гримасой. Ичиро взял труд на себя, сославшись на необходимость рано вставать, и попросил счёт. Фон Грейм достал бумажник, но Ичиро покачал головой:

— Что вы! Я вас пригласил. Так нельзя!

— В таком случае в следующий раз вы будете моим гостем.

Они шагали по улице, обмениваясь замечаниями о погоде. Миновали лавку с расписной посудой, владелец которой уже опускал жалюзи, и вышли на берег Ёсиногавы. Фон Грейм закурил, предложил сигарету Ичиро.

Набережную окутывала дымка, и редкие прохожие, казалось, скользили над землёй, не касаясь её.

— Остановимся на мосту? — предложил Ичиро. — Оттуда открывается хороший вид.

Фон Грейм кивнул.

Поверхность реки была покрыта отблесками, словно иероглифами.

Или цифрами, подумал Ичиро. Как шифроблокнот — по одному на каждую минуту. Ещё до болезни он пытался поговорить с Эйкити Судзуки об уязвимости 97-й, но тот не стал слушать. У Ичиро не было его авторитета, кроме того, шифровальщики из ВМФ считали людей из тэйкоку рикугун соперниками — словно все они играли в какую-то игру, а не трудились ради победы Ямато.

Между тем дисковая система таила в себе опасность: стоило одной машине попасть в руки врага…

Фон Грейм стиснул его локоть. Ичиро вздрогнул.

Мимо прошли две молодые женщины в синей одежде работниц какого-то из оборонных заводов. Одна покосилась на Ичиро и прошептала что-то на ухо подруге. Обе рассмеялись, прикрывая рты ладошками.

— Я говорил вслух?

Рейнхард кивнул.

— Благодарю, что остановили меня.

Поднявшийся ветер заставил Ичиро вздрогнуть.

Следует быть осторожнее. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это вернулось. Сначала начинаешь говорить вслух, потом — видеть то, чего нет, разные странные вещи — к примеру, будто крепкое красное яблоко выплывает из-под моста…

Что означает это видение?

— Кажется, кто-то потерял свой ужин. — Рейнхард показал на воду.

Оба они перегнулись через перила, наблюдая за яблоком. Оно слегка подскакивало на незаметных сверху волнах, точно маленькая мина.

— Я согласен с вами насчёт системы, — сказал фон Грейм. — На нашу маленькую  возлагают слишком много надежд.

— Кажется, только мы двое так и думаем.

— Строго между нами, — предупредил фон Грейм. В углах его рта таилась лисья усмешка.

— «Слово скажу — леденеют губы. Осенний вихрь!» — отозвался Ичиро.

Рейнхард приподнял брови.

— Это стихи, — объяснил Ичиро. — Означают: осторожность заставляет промолчать.

— Пожалуй, мне пора возвращаться в гостиницу. Вы не знаете, я смогу заказать чай в номер?

— Думаю, да. Но я был бы рад вас угостить. Здесь близко, всего несколько минут ходьбы.

Когда они добрались до квартиры Ичиро, дождь припустил не на шутку.

Ичиро вдруг вспомнил, что у него нет ничего, кроме чая. Пригласил к себе гостя, а об угощении не позаботился. Он не привык совершать необдуманные поступки, а потому не знал, как справляться с их последствиями.

— Вы не голодны? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Мы ведь только поужинали.

— Верно.

Ичиро вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вы промокли, — сказал он, разводя огонь в хибачи. — Прошу вас, сюда.

Фон Грейм вынул платок и вытер лицо. Ичиро помог ему снять отяжелевший от дождя китель.

Рейнхард сел на дзабутон боком, подогнув длинные ноги, облокотился о чайный столик. Белая кисть чётко вырисовывалась на чёрной лакированной столешнице.

— Вам неудобно?

— Всё в порядке.

— Мы с женой собираемся снять дом, когда наступит осень и она вернётся из поместья.

— А, так вы женаты.

— А вы?

— Нет. Я не тороплюсь.

Огненно-рыжие и золотистые сполохи плясали на стенках жаровни. Ичиро протянул руки, и трепещущее тепло обволокло их, словно он запустил пальцы в лисий мех. Он поставил чайник на жаровню и достал чашки. Рейнхарду Ичиро подал свою любимую кинцуги — чёрного фарфора, трещина заделана золотом. Кинцуги досталась ему от деда.

Ичиро надеялся, что получит и дедовы мечи, но оба клинка и танто бросили в реку, протекающую рядом с домом. Таково было желание старика. Родные узнали о нём лишь после смерти деда. Узнай они раньше, ничего бы не изменилось: рассудок старика пошатнулся, но характер до последнего дня оставался твёрдым, как дуб.

На временную квартиру Ичиро взял дедову чашку и прекрасную картину Хойцу с пионами и журавлями, иначе было бы совсем непереносимо.

На потолке набегали друг на друга дрожащие тени.

— Хочу выразить вам искреннее восхищение.

Ичиро замер с чайником в руке, вопросительно глядя на Рейнхарда.

— «Рыбу-собаку» разработали вы, не так ли?

— Я был одним из тех, кто над ней трудился.

Ичиро наклонил чайник над чашкой.

Он не ошибся: у Рейнхарда был очень высокий уровень допуска.

О «Рыбе-собаке» даже в Японии знали немногие, а о подробностях разработки шифра — единицы.

— Вероятно, я тоже слышал о ваших работах.

Тот слегка улыбнулся, не подтверждая и не отрицая предположения Ичиро.

Чашки на столе мелко задребезжали, чай расплескался. Ичиро промокнул лужицу салфеткой, взглянул на Рейнхарда. Тот ответил смеющимся взглядом.

— Должно быть, непросто привыкнуть к этим толчкам? — спросил Ичиро.

— Проще, чем привыкнуть спать на полу.

— Зато не упадёте с кровати, когда трясёт.

Рейнхард улыбнулся, блеснули белые зубы.

Ичиро задумался, как рождается взаимопонимание. Никто не может сказать, почему людей тянет друг к другу — тянет, и всё. С другим человеком разговор завял бы через несколько минут.

Ичиро привык к дискуссиям, в которых собеседники заранее были настроены на принижение и уничижение друг друга, и явственность такого уничижения зависела лишь от воспитания обоих.

Идеальная беседа подобна танцу ангелов, каждый из которых, совершая прыжок, отталкивается ногой от крылатого плеча партнёра, а тот, в свою очередь, использует его плечо для нового толчка: так мысль за мыслью, идея за идеей взлетают по головокружительной, уводящей к солнцу спирали.

Таким был бы идеальный прогресс рода человеческого, где нации помогают друг другу во взаимном вознесении. Не эту ли Вавилонскую башню разрушил когда-то ревнивый ветхозаветный Яхве?

Они обсуждали книги, потом — фильмы.

Ичиро нравились фильмы Лени Рифеншталь, Рейнхард относился к ним гораздо прохладнее, зато их литературные вкусы совпадали.

Ичиро несколько раз извинился за свой немецкий.

— Вы очень хорошо говорите, — сказал Рейнхард, — только нужно привыкнуть к интонациям.

— У моей жены произношение лучше, — заметил Ичиро.

— В самом деле? — Фон Грейм взглянул на него с любопытством. — Должно быть, ваша супруга — необычная женщина.

— Отец Кацуми говорил с ней дома только по-немецки. Он страстный германофил.

Дед Ичиро, состоявший в свите принца Ёсихиры, учился в Германии и настоял, чтобы его сын окончил тот же университет. Удивительным образом это обстоятельство напрямую повлияло на теперешнюю жизнь Ичиро: в Веймаре Ямаучи-старший подружился с маркизом Тако, отцом Кацуми. Дружба продолжалась до самой смерти маркиза. Брак Ичиро и Кацуми вырос из дружбы их отцов так же естественно, как вырастает бамбук.

— Мы с женой тоже собирались в Европу, но война помешала.

— У вас ещё будет такая возможность. — Рейнхард потёр переносицу, и на лицо его набежала тень. — Да, безусловно, будет. Может быть, мы встретимся в Германии. Был бы рад принять вас в своём поместье.

— Был бы рад принять ваше приглашение, — отозвался Ичиро и прибавил неожиданно для себя: — Мне дают недельный отпуск. Я намеревался провести его с супругой в моём поместье в Тосе. Вы согласитесь составить нам компанию?

Сердце Ичиро сильно билось, пока он ждал ответа Рейнхарда.

— Вы в самом деле этого хотите?

— Неужели я кажусь вам неискренним?

Рейнхард взглянул ему в лицо. На секунду Ичиро смешался, но глаза отводить не стал.

— А ваша жена? Она, должно быть, редко вас видит, и общество незнакомого человека может быть для неё совсем нежелательным.

— Уверен, она только обрадуется. Бедная Кацуми не привыкла жить отшельницей.

— В таком случае я согласен.

Они условились, что Ичиро позвонит жене и после этого назначит день отъезда.

Дождь разошёлся нешуточный. К счастью, теперь Ичиро мог предложить гостю зонтик. Он проводил фон Грейма и взял ему рикшу. Прощаясь, фон Грейм положил руку на плечо Ичиро, всего на секунду. Прикосновение Рейнхарда не было вызвано стремлением подавить или внушить своё превосходство, как это делают слабые люди.

По небу, вытянувшись в линию, бежали серые тучи, словно пытаясь ускользнуть в иной, лучший мир. Дренажные канавы были переполнены водой. Всё отяжелело от дождя, и дверная рама разбухла.

Вернувшись, Ичиро погасил огонь в хибачи, разделся и лёг. Слишком низко. В действительности он привык спать на европейской кровати. Не боясь, что упадёт с неё во время землетрясения.

Ичиро рассмеялся.

Со второй половины дома доносился заливистый храп: храпели хозяева, супруги Нагава. Перегородки едва смягчали звук. Ичиро прикусил палец, давясь от хохота.

Он перебрал в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера и подумал, что давно уже не был так доволен. Порой ему казалось, что он доволен, но всякий раз потом чувствовал, что это не то. Теперь сомнений не оставалось: вечер не мог оказаться лучше, чем был.

Теперь, после стольких душевных катастроф, казавшихся непоправимыми, после всего, что Ичиро узнал о бесконечно печальной сущности мира, ощущение счастья и душевной гармонии оказалось ещё сильнее.

Он лежал неподвижно, скользя взглядом по стенам, мебели, циновкам, гравюре с журавлями. Ничего не изменилось, но комната ожила. Она обрела душу.

Стоило Рейнхарду появиться, и мир стал иным.

«Хорошо, — сказал себе Ичиро, — мои чувства пробудились, значит, болезнь прошла».

Когда они выезжали из Токусимы, было пасмурно, моросил дождь. До Тосы они добрались поездом, заночевали в гостинице. Утром их ждал автомобиль, присланный Кацуми.

Новый день выдался жарким и безоблачным. Ичиро рассчитывал попасть домой часа через три, но недалеко от Оти лопнула шина; пришлось дожидаться, пока Дзэнко, шофёр, сменит колесо.

До Сакавы доехали во второй половине дня, когда солнце пекло вовсю.

Фон Грейм не подавал виду, но Ичиро заметил, что он утомлён, да и сам Ичиро уже не в силах был наслаждаться чудесными горными видами.

Дважды они останавливались, чтобы размяться, и каждый раз Ичиро извинялся за доставленные неудобства.

— Ну что вы! — ответил Рейнхард. — С тридцать девятого я только и делаю, что путешествую, и был бы счастливейшим человеком, если бы все мои поездки проходили в такой приятной компании и на таком комфортабельном автомобиле.

Автомобиль и вправду был хорош — чёрный и лоснящийся, как китайская тушь, могучий, как дракон, «Мерседес-Бенц», подарок маркиза Тако на свадьбу.

Ичиро нечасто доводилось им пользоваться. Никто из его коллег не мог позволить себе такой машины, а Ичиро не хотелось навлекать на себя зависть и пересуды, и большую часть времени автомобиль оставался в поместье. Дзэнко, исполнявший обязанности шофёра, наводил лоск на его чёрные бока и выгуливал, как большого породистого жеребца. Сейчас мотор рычал тихо и удовлетворённо, радуясь бегу; даже после того, как они свернули на просёлочную дорогу, автомобиль шёл плавно.

И всё же Ичиро чувствовал себя виноватым: и в том, что дорога заняла так много времени, и в невыносимой жаре, и в запахе пота, исходившем от Дзэнко. В автомобиле было жарче, чем снаружи, несмотря на опущенные стёкла.

Фон Грейм дремал, откинув голову на спинку сиденья; он снял фуражку и положил её между собой и Ичиро. Ичиро тоже закрыл глаза. Его немного мутило — от жары, запаха бензина и недосыпания.

Ночь он провёл беспокойно, ворочался в постели, мучимый досадой — зачем он пригласил Рейнхарда?

Что, если ему не понравится дом или наскучит компания самого Ичиро?

Одного можно не бояться: что фон Грейму не понравится Кацуми.

Острые вершины гор сменились плавными линиями холмов.

— Останови здесь, — велел Ичиро Дзэнко.

Они с Рейнхардом вышли из автомобиля.

Мотор смолк; теперь тишину нарушало лишь щебетание птиц. С высокого холма деревушка и рисовые поля казались рисунком на кимоно.

Дом Ичиро располагался ближе к холму, на берегу реки. Он был почти не виден из-за окружавших его деревьев, однако лишь отсюда, с высоты, можно было в полной мере оценить безупречную планировку сада.

— Прекрасно, — тихо сказал Рейнхард.

— Всего лишь скромное сельское жилище.

Дом был не таким уже и скромным — двухэтажный, построенный отцом Ичиро тридцать лет назад по английскому проекту. В последнюю минуту мать уговорила отца пристроить крыло в традиционном стиле. Вероятно, от этого дом потерял в красоте, зато выиграл в уюте.

Над землёй дрожало марево, казалось, даже тени пропитались летней духотой.

От дороги отделялась тропинка, убегавшая в заросли.

— Куда ведёт эта тропа? — спросил Рейнхард.

— К дороге под холмом. Если свернуть, можно спуститься прямо к поместью.

— Пройдёмся пешком? — предложил Рейнхард. — Кажется, здесь не слишком далеко.

Ичиро не хотелось спускаться по горной тропе, однако отказать гостю он не мог. Он опустил Дзэнко, наказав предупредить госпожу о том, что они скоро будут, и зашагал за фон Греймом.

Слой облаков скрывал солнце, но не давал прохлады. После вчерашнего ливня земля размокла. Насекомые звенели и трещали в душном воздухе. Между лопаток Рейнхарда проступила влажная полоса, но шёл он ровным упругим шагом, не выказывая признаков усталости. Ичиро едва поспевал за ним.

В просвете между холмами показалась дорога, ведущая к поместью. Автомобиль, тихо жужжа, словно странный жук с блестящей спинкой, пересёк мост, переброшенный через реку, и скрылся в сосновой аллее.

Заметив, что Ичиро отстал, фон Грейм остановился.

— Очень жарко, — сказал Ичиро, извиняясь.

— После африканских песков и в аду покажется прохладно.

Они вошли в рощу.

— Где-то здесь должен быть родник, — сказал Ичиро. — А, вот он.

Он опустился на колени, отвёл ветку, заслонявшую маленький источник, зачерпнул воды ладонью и напился. Свет, пробивавшийся сквозь кроны деревьев, ярким потоком лился на тёмно-зелёные кусты папоротника. Землю здесь устилал слой мха.

Рейнхард присел на корточки и тоже погрузил руки в воду. Утолив жажду, он плеснул в лицо водой.

— Вкусная, — сказал он, поднимаясь.

С пальцев капала вода, на золотистых волосках, покрывавших тыльную сторону руки, поблёскивали крошечные капли.

Вокруг стояла удивительная тишина. Ни ветерка, ни шороха.

— Птицы не поют, — заметил Рейнхард.

— Здесь всегда так. — Ичиро оглянулся. — Моя нянька говорила, что в этой роще обитают духи.

— Чьи?

Тропка пошла под уклон.

— Мертвецов, — ответил Ичиро. — Тех, кто не желает уходить. Звучит зловеще, но это просто суеверие.

— Я не боюсь мёртвых. Живые могут сделать всё что угодно, а на что способны мёртвые?

— Лучше не проверять, — усмехнулся Ичиро. — Ещё немного, и мы на месте.

Тропа кончилась, они вышли на проезжую дорогу, обочины которой заросли шипастым кустарником.

— В этом месте никогда ничего не меняется, — пробормотал Ичиро. — Время словно остановилось.

— Здесь тоже обитают духи?

Ичиро улыбнулся, покачал головой. Полной грудью вдохнул ароматный летний воздух. Знакомый пейзаж словно ута-карута: видишь ивы и мостик, и тотчас открывается в памяти нижняя строфа-воспоминание.

Мать и тётка любили эту игру.

Сколько ему было? Должно быть, восемь или девять. Они приехали в поместье, как делали это каждое лето. Дед — отец матери — жил здесь со старшей дочерью, рано овдовевшей. Дед тоже вдовел и не желал жениться снова. Он был из однолюбов.

Ичиро, городскому мальчику, всякое лето приходилось привыкать заново к здешней тишине, к саду. В поместье его одолевало непонятное томление, для которого не было, казалось бы, никаких причин. Он просыпался и засыпал с чувством тревоги, вздрагивал от неожиданного звука хлопнувшей двери, прислушивался ко всякому шуму, на который раньше не обратил бы никакого внимания. Потом это проходило. В зрелом возрасте это тревожное чувство ожидания чего-то необычайного вовсе пропало, но Ичиро помнил детский страх, теперь вызывавший в нём недоумение.

Происходили с ним и другие странные вещи. К примеру, однажды он видел лису.

Сейчас Ичиро в точности не мог вспомнить, как всё произошло и почему он оказался у реки один. Лет ему было немного, и на прогулках его всегда сопровождали слуга или нянька. Но произошло это у реки, и был он там в одиночестве.

Туманное утро, вокруг тишина — ни шороха, ни звука.

Могло ли это случиться на самом деле? В ту пору в поместье было многолюдно: родители, тётки, их друзья, ещё какие-то гости, слуги… Тем не менее Ичиро всё помнил именно так: туман, тишина, слабый плеск реки, одиночество. Рыжее пятно, мелькнувшее в белой дымке, в ивовых зарослях. Вот оно ближе, ещё ближе…

Внезапный порыв ветра отогнал туман.

Среди высокой травы стояла лиса, большая — должно быть, лис: острые уши торчком, яркие жёлтые глаза смотрели с любопытством и лёгкой насмешкой.

Снова дунул ветер, туман всколыхнулся, и лис исчез.

— Здесь не водятся лисы, — сказала мать, выслушав Ичиро, а тётка воскликнула, смеясь:

— Наш Ичиро видел оборотня!

— Тебе приснилось, милый. Должно быть, лиса с этой картины, — мать показала на картину Такеучи Сейхо: рыжий лис глядел на реку из зарослей ивы.

Ичиро, однако, был совершенно уверен, что не спал.

— Ну как тебе угодно, — сдалась наконец мать, утомлённая его уверениями. — Какой ты выдумщик, Ичиро! Надеюсь, с возрастом это пройдёт.

Действительно, чем старше становился Ичиро, тем меньше мечтательности в нём оставалось. И всё же человеком совершенно практического склада ему стать не удалось. Да он того и не желал. Чрезмерную практичность Ичиро втайне считал качеством, возведённым в добродетель лавочниками.

Ичиро и Рейнхард прошли по деревянному мостику; шелест ив сливался с плеском воды. Небо, плотно затянутое облаками, простиралось над горами, сосновым лесом, рекой и поместьем. Две ласточки упали сверху, пронеслись над водой, почти задевая её белыми брюшками.

Рейнхард хлопнул себя ладонью по шее.

— Проклятые москиты!

— Спасенья от них нет, — согласился Ичиро.

Оба прибавили шагу.

Сосновая аллея наконец завершилась. Кацуми ждала их у ведущей к дому дорожки, по обеим сторонам которой цвели кусты белых хаги.

Ичиро полагал, что жена выйдет в западном платье, но Кацуми предпочла нарядное кимоно цвета глицинии с узором из бабочек. Лицо Рейнхарда выразило восхищение, и Ичиро мысленно похвалил жену. Кацуми всегда знала, чего от неё ждут. Манеры у неё, впрочем, были европейские: до замужества она распоряжалась на приёмах отца как хозяйка.

Она взглянула на Рейнхарда сквозь ресницы и улыбнулась Ичиро. Её лицо засветилось; улыбка трепетала на губах, нежная для Ичиро, вежливая — для гостя. Сердце Ичиро замерло: он не мог привыкнуть к красоте своей жены.

Фон Грейм поклонился, не протягивая руки, как полагалось мужчине, которого представляют даме. Кацуми поклонилась на японский манер, но поприветствовала гостя на немецком. Пригласив его войти, Кацуми пошла к дому, незаметно замедляя шаг, пока мужчины не оказались впереди. Ичиро вновь вздрогнул от удовольствия: его жена была безупречна.

Пока Кацуми отдавала распоряжения насчет обеда, Ичиро повёл фон Грейма осмотреть дом.

Европейская его часть была обставлена европейской же мебелью на длинных ножках — те, кому предназначено было сидеть на этих стульях и лежать на этих кроватях, пытались отстранить от себя землю, чурались её, будто преуспевшие дети нищенки матери.

Японскую часть с фронтона и по бокам окружала широкая веранда-энгава. Кабинет Ичиро располагался здесь. Они вошли в комнату прямо с веранды.

У окна, обращённого к реке, стоял старинный письменный стол, китайский, из чёрного дерева, на нём в идеальном порядке располагались листы бумаги, тушечницы и коробка с кистями.

— Вы рисуете? — спросил Рейнхард, оглядываясь с любопытством.

— Занимаюсь каллиграфией, — ответил Ичиро. — Моё праздное увлечение. Не судите строго мои каракули, я всего лишь скромный любитель.

При этом он невольно бросил взгляд в нишу, где висел свиток с иероглифами «Тень луны».

Рейнхард выглядел смущённым, как человек, желающий сказать нечто лестное об искусстве, в котором ничего не понимает, поэтому не может подобрать слов. Ичиро стало смешно, и в то же время он пожалел гостя.

— Полагаю, нам обоим нужно освежиться с дороги и переодеться, — сказал он. — Я провожу вас.

Орхидейная комната, лучшая из гостевых спален, располагалась в большом доме. Ичиро решил, что не следует утомлять Рейнхарда чрезмерным количеством экзотики и заставлять его спать на футоне. Багаж фон Грейма уже доставили, слуги приготовили ванну.

— Из окна виден изгиб реки, — сказал Ичиро, оставляя Рейнхарда одного. — Вечером вы увидите, как вода встречается с луной. Что может быть лучше?

Крылья большого белого вентилятора лениво вращались под потолком, и с каждым поворотом Ичиро ощущал прохладу и слабый запах одеколона Рейнхарда.

Трапеза была простой, но изысканной, подходившей к жаркому летнему дню в загородном поместье, — форель с салатом, копчёный угорь с ломтиками белых огурцов.

Хинако, маленькая, с загорелым крестьянским личиком, прислуживала за столом, довольно ловко подавая блюда, и, хотя Ичиро не нравилась грубоватая внешность служанки, на этот раз он остался ею доволен.

В столовую вошла Юки, поглядела на гостя широко раскрытыми удивлёнными глазами и подошла поздороваться. Повадками она была в точности Кацуми — светская скромница.

Юки была настоящая японская кошка с коротким хвостом, и Кацуми надела на неё красный ошейник с белым ярлыком, попросив Ичиро красиво написать на нём иероглиф «снег».

— Вы, наверное, предпочитаете собак, — сказала Кацуми. — Мужчины больше любят собак.

— Нет, не люблю, — ответил Рейнхард. — И они меня не любят. Лошади — вот славные создания.

— В Японии больше не держат лошадей, — заметил Ичиро.

— Торпедные катера и истребители — неплохая им замена.

Ичиро согласно склонил голову.

— Но Соединённые Штаты — опасный противник, — добавил Рейнхард деликатно. — Как и русские. Мне кажется, в нашем штабе их недооценивают.

«Как в нашем недооценивают американцев», — подумал Ичиро с беспокойством.

Вслух он сказал:

— Вы разобьёте русских, как мы разбили их в Порт-Артуре.

— Я не уверен, что нам это дастся легко, — ответил Рейнхард. — Может быть, они и не вполне люди, хотя концепция недочеловеков кажется мне спорной… Уверен, всё сказанное здесь останется между нами. — Он взглянул на Ичиро, и тот ощутил благодарность: тон Рейнхарда не заключал в себе ни просьбы, ни вопроса — он был уверен, что Ичиро не способен на донос. — Мне довелось побывать на Восточном фронте. В русских действительно есть что-то от зверей, но не в скверном, скотском смысле слова. Они походят на зверей, как втайне хотел бы походить каждый мужчина: защищая своё логово, они не ведают страха.

Ичиро задумался.

— И всё же мы победим, — сказал он.

— Не будем говорить о войне! — взмолилась Кацуми. — Это так скучно!

Ичиро улыбкой извинился перед гостем за легкомыслие жены: «Вы знаете, что за народ эти женщины!»

Фон Грейм опустил ресницы, соглашаясь. Ичиро проследил за этим лёгким движением — тень от ресниц скользнула по белой коже, точно по ширме в театре теней. Беспокойство шевельнулось в сердце Ичиро. Слишком он хорош для мужчины, этот его новый друг.

Подали вино. Ичиро не привык пить и после первого же бокала почувствовал, как сознание заволакивается приятной дымкой: словно туман над городом, скрадывающий слишком резкие очертания зданий.

Кацуми слегка пригубила и медленно поворачивала бокал, держа его за тонкую ножку. Она не вмешивалась в беседу, но участвовала в ней — непостижимое, ей одной присущее умение. Тёмные глаза блестели. Новое кимоно цвета сливы растворялось в полумраке того же оттенка, но более густом, насыщенном, белело лишь нежное лицо и кисти рук — словно бутоны лилий в воде. Юки сидела у ног хозяйки, приподняв изящную мордочку.

— Сейчас нет ни одного художника, который стоил бы хоть мизинца Рембрандта, — сказал Рейнхард. — Если бы он был жив, то уехал бы в Японию, оставил Данаю и писал одну только Кацуми-сан.

Кацуми тихонько засмеялась.

Видение предстало перед глазами Ичиро, отчётливое, словно мрак был рассеян разрядом молнии: он увидел белое тело, вытянувшееся на лиловом шёлке — длинные ноги скрещены, рука небрежно прикрывает чресла, голова откинута на сильной стройной шее… и отблески света в медных волосах.

Ичиро потёр виски. Как же он опьянел!

— Кажется, я утомил вас, — сказал Рейнхард.

— Что вы! — поспешно ответил Ичиро.

Двойная неловкость! Теперь он ещё и предстал невнимательным хозяином!

— Я задумался над вашими словами. Минуту назад я сожалел, что мне недостанет умения написать тебя такой, Кацуми, — в сливовом полумраке, с белой кошкой у ног.

Тут Юки спасла положение: презабавно чихнула и, рассерженная общим смехом, удалилась, оскорблённой миной усилив общее веселье.

— До чего мила! — сказала Кацуми, промокая платочком уголки глаз. — Однако нехорошо с нашей стороны так долго не отпускать вас. Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги. Хинако проводит вас до спальни.

Она потянулась к звонку.

— Не нужно, я сам покажу.

Спальни располагались на втором этаже. Коридор показался Ичиро необычайно длинным, а лестница чрезвычайно крутой. На пороге Орхидейной комнаты он оступился. Рейнхард придержал его за плечо. От прикосновения сердце Ичиро гулко забилось, по телу разлился жар, словно он погрузился в горячую ванну.

«Я случайно», — извинился он мысленно неведомо перед кем, зная, однако, что сделал это нарочно.

Рейнхард убрал руку с его плеча, но по-прежнему стоял рядом, очень близко. Ичиро чувствовал запах его одеколона, разгорячённой кожи, волос.

— Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится. Окно, как видите, обычное, европейское: если лунный свет будет мешать, можно опустить шторы.

— Вид и вправду хороший, но сейчас, боюсь, я не в силах его оценить, — сказал Рейнхард по-немецки, слегка запинаясь на согласных в начале слов.

Ичиро дёрнул за шнур, шторы упали. Превращение было волшебное: водный простор и огромное сияющее небо исчезли, оставив их вдвоём в тесной уютной спальне.

— Я вас оставляю. — Голос Ичиро дрогнул.

Мгновение они с Рейнхардом смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Встретимся утром, — сказал Рейнхард с той же лёгкой запинкой. — Чудесный вечер. Передайте вашей прекрасной супруге мою благодарность и пожелание доброй ночи.

— И вам спокойной ночи!

Ичиро быстро, прежде, чем успел подумать и остановить себя, взял руку Рейнхарда в свои ладони, горячо пожал и вышел.

«Решит, что так у нас принято», — сказал он себе, надеясь на это и одновременно боясь, что тот так и подумает, спишет его жест на иноземный обычай.

Кацуми расчёсывала волосы перед зеркалом.

— Что с тобой? — Гребень тонул в смоляных волосах, виднелась лишь серебряная спинка, точно месяц в ночных облаках. — Ты весь дрожишь. Я и не заметила, что стало свежо.

— Это от вина. Голова кружится.

Ичиро взялся за гребень и провёл им по длинным волосам Кацуми.

— Наш гость желает тебе спокойной ночи. Он тебе понравился?

— Да, очень. Сразу видно — благородного воспитания.

Из сада донёсся крик совы.

Кацуми сбросила лёгкий наряд, оставшись в ночной сорочке. Её кожа благоухала, как лепестки магнолии. Ичиро взял её руку в свою, прижался щекой.

Мягкое и твёрдое, нежное и сильное — как выбрать?

Он ласкал Кацуми, руки его помнили Рейнхарда, и эта чувственная память, воображаемое осязание придавали подлинным ласкам необычайную остроту.

— Что за ночь! — сказала Кацуми, вытягиваясь в сладостном изнеможении после того, как ласки иссякли. — Будто наша первая.

Ичиро обнял её и тихонько улыбнулся. Рука Кацуми, белая, точно выточенная из молочного нефрита, лежала на его груди. Ичиро тронул её за мизинец.

Кацуми рассеянно погладила его по голове. Они не опустили шторы, и отблески воды играли на потолке, словно серебристые лисы среди лесных теней. Глаза Кацуми были широко открыты — огромные, тёмные, светящиеся отражённым светом луны.

О чём она грезила сейчас?

— Что подать завтра на обед — бонито или окуня?

— Бонито, — сказал Ичиро и потушил лампу.

Когда Ичиро проснулся, Кацуми уже встала.

Над садом висела лёгкая дымка, солнце стояло в полном блеске, а на хризантемах ещё блестели капли дождя, пролившегося под утро. Старуха Фубуки, подпирая бедром корзину с выполосканным бельём, поднималась по склону, её синее кимоно с белым оби мелькало между ветвей.

Ичиро медленно водил бритвой по лицу. Ему не хотелось встречаться с Рейнхардом. Вчерашнее наваждение было прекрасно, но солнечный свет непременно разрушит его. Ичиро боялся неизбежного разочарования: ему было жаль возвращаться к привычной безмятежности сердца.

«Сумерки — благословение для ожидающих чуда», — подумал он.

Бритва дрогнула в руке. Кожа разошлась, алая полоска проступила на скуле.

Досадливо морщась, Ичиро прыснул на щёку одеколоном, промокнул саднящий порез салфеткой. Нужно было спускаться.

Хинако сказала, что госпожа распорядилась накрыть завтрак на веранде и что они с гостем уже там, дожидаются Ичиро.

— Отчего же меня не разбудили? — спросил Ичиро с досадой.

Хинако опустила глаза и пробормотала, теребя салфетку:

— Госпожа не велела. Сказала, что вам нужно выспаться с дороги.

Ичиро сердито махнул на неё рукой и поспешил на веранду.

Побеги глицинии взбирались по деревянным решёткам, изумрудно-прозрачные листья занавешивали веранду, защищая её от солнца. Сегодня кимоно Кацуми было лилового цвета, с вышитыми ирисами, по воротнику шла тонкая золотая кайма. Рейнхард, уступив жаре, переоделся в белый полотняный костюм.

Посреди стола стояла чаша, полная черешни; сок ягод придал губам Кацуми и Рейнхарда карминный оттенок. Они обсуждали «Пионовый фонарь».

— Не хочу показаться высокомерным, — сказал Рейнхард, — но Синдзабуро — довольно жалкое создание. Герои наших баллад готовы были последовать за своими возлюбленными хоть бы и в могилу. Он нарушил данное обещание.

— Но ведь обстоятельства изменились, — ответила Кацуми своим высоким, взлетающим к концу фразы, точно в вечном вопросе, голосом. — О-Цую первая его обманула, скрыв, что умерла. Призраки воруют любовь, как лисы воруют цыплят. У них пустота внутри, вот они и стремятся заполнить её любовью. Человеческое сердце даже после смерти не выносит покоя.

Дымок её сигареты шелковистой струйкой переливался в солнечных лучах.

— О, дорогой, ты проснулся! — сказала она, заметив мужа. — Я не хотела тебя беспокоить. А мы говорим о призраках.

— Кацуми не хватает романов, — объяснил Ичиро Рейнхарду, посмеиваясь, и уселся за стол.

— Все старые я перечитала. Из-за войны исчезли все книги, которые мне нравятся, — сказала Кацуми, наливая ему кофе. — У нас хорошая библиотека, а всё же хочется чего-нибудь новенького.

У грозди цветов, свисавших над головой жены, жужжала оса. Кацуми поглядывала на неё с беспокойством.

— Красивые цветы, — сказал Рейнхард, неверно поняв её взгляды. — Будто женские локоны. Гиацинтовые кудри, как писали поэты в Элладе. Когда я был ребёнком, мать заставляла меня носить локоны. Я их ненавидел.

Кацуми засмеялась. Ичиро тоже улыбнулся.

В школе его дразнили из-за белой кожи и длинных ресниц. Ичиро не был силачом, однако в драке его охватывала такая ярость, что он не замечал боли и потому побеждал. Противники пугались его самозабвенного неистовства. Поколотив нескольких насмешников, Ичиро избавился от обидного прозвища «девчонка».

«Нельзя так гневаться, Ичиро, превратишься в Они», — говорила мать.

Ичиро был с ней согласен. Он вовсе не хотел злиться. Он не был злым. Но иногда люди оказывались такими неприятными, шумными, грубыми, так неправильно себя вели — иногда мир вёл себя так неправильно, — что сердце Ичиро взрывалось и он переставал быть собой. Если бы в эту минуту можно было уничтожить весь мир, он бы сделал это.

Отец Ичиро не бранил и даже как будто гордился его припадками гнева, считая их проявлением духа самураев. Он полагал, что в бою и в драке мужчине позволительно вести себя буйно до самозабвения, но Ичиро всё-таки склонялся на сторону матери.

К счастью, ярость накатывала редко. Он научился справляться с собой.

Ичиро видел своё отражение в стеклянной двери, ведущей в дом. Он опустил ресницы и взглянул из-под них, как делала Кацуми.

«Фу!» — сказал он себе, как нашкодившему псу, однако увиденное ему понравилось.

— Я думал, японцы некрасивы, — сказал Рейнхард. — Простите меня, я говорю это лишь потому, что убедился в своей ошибке. Теперь я думаю, что это мы представляемся вам безобразными.

— Только не вы, — сказала Кацуми, опередив Ичиро.

— Большими и безобразными, как тролли.

— Нет-нет!

Все трое рассмеялись.

Старая Фубуки глядела на них с лужайки и улыбалась, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Аривара Нарихира, — сказала Кацуми, глядя на Ичиро, и снова засмеялась.

Ичиро медленно отпил кофе и перевёл взгляд с соблазнительной, округлой шеи Кацуми на сильную загорелую шею Рейнхарда.

На полированных досках веранды лежали яркие солнечные пятна, ветерок доносил из сада аромат левкоев.

— А ещё я в детстве боялась демонов Они. — Кацуми нацелилась в осу сигаретой.

Та опасливо перелетела подальше, опустилась на стол и начала подбираться к черешне.

— Ты и сейчас боишься, — выдал её Ичиро. — Держишь оберег на комоде.

— Это просто обезьянка!

— Нет, это оберег.

— Ну и пусть! — засмеялась Кацуми. — Да, я боюсь призраков. Вот такая я глупая!

— Это вовсе не глупо, — возразил Рейнхард. — Человек должен бояться призраков.

— Но только не тогда, когда они принадлежат умершим возлюбленным? — подразнила его Кацуми.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Рейнхард. — Тогда не должен.

На мгновение повисла пауза, слишком серьёзная для такого чудесного дня.

— Покормим карпов? — предложила Кацуми.

— Почему бы и нет? — Ичиро взглянул на Рейнхарда, тот кивнул.

Они спустились в нижнюю часть сада, где располагался пруд. Листья ирисов слегка колыхались, жёлтые кубышки оттеняли крупные лиловые цветы, склонявшиеся над водой. Кацуми пробралась по камням, выступающим из воды, и склонилась над прудом.

— Летние дни прекрасны, — заметил фон Грейм.

— Как и люди, которым выпало ими наслаждаться, — сказал Ичиро бездумно.

У Рейнхарда дрогнули уголки губ. Он вытащил портсигар и предложил сигарету. Оба уселись на скамейку под дзельквой и закурили.

Ичиро прислонился к стволу дерева и закрыл глаза.

Молчаливая пауза не была в тягость. Даже с закрытыми глазами Ичиро сознавал всё вокруг себя: шелест ветра, возню птиц в кроне дерева, звон насекомых. Под ресницами трепетали блики солнечного света, ветер перемешивал ароматы сада — распустившихся лилий, папоротников, мха — с влажным запахом реки.

Он слился с садом, с самой землёй, неслышно вздрагивающей под небом, вошёл в спокойный, мерный ритм её дыхания, растворяя в нём собственное «я», изменчивое, колеблющееся, ненадёжное, как пламя свечи.

— Кажется, пахнет дымом, — заметил Рейнхард. — Разве в такую жару топят?

— Слуги готовят баню. Если хотите, присоединяйтесь вечером.

— С удовольствием. Я так и не решился посетить сэнто. Боюсь, я выделялся бы там, как апельсин на снегу.

— Никогда не хожу в общественные бани, — отозвался Ичиро. — Все эти чужие люди… Неприятно.

С юго-запада, из-за кромки облаков, донеслось низкое раскатистое гудение. Ичиро открыл глаза. Самолёты шли высоко — маленькие, жужжащие, ядовитые, как шершни.

Запах дыма вкупе с гудением самолётов напомнил Манилу.

Когда началась война, Ичиро был готов к тому, что его отправят на фронт. Радости такая перспектива не вызывала: служба неизбежно была связана с физическим дискомфортом, жёстким распорядком и лишениями, а главное — с невозможностью работать, однако и не пугала. Ичиро никогда не страшился смерти, напротив, мысль о физической гибели этого тела и последующем возрождении наполняла его приятным волнением. Такое испытывает школьник, когда в начале учебного года открывает новую чистенькую тетрадку, воображая грядущие успехи в учёбе.

В действующую армию Ичиро не попал, однако на фронте ему побывать довелось. Тогда он и обнаружил, что с собственной смертью он дружен, но чужая вызывает у него лишь жалость и омерзение.

Из всего, что Ичиро видел на Филиппинах, сгоревший японский истребитель был наименее отвратительным, и всё же именно это зрелище причинило ему почти физическую боль. Обугленный остов «Ки-21» лежал среди деревьев, словно трупик насекомого, упавшего на лампу. Возможно, Ичиро был знаком с погибшим пилотом. Может быть, они вместе учились или виделись в доме Масонобу Куно, зятя Ичиро, тоже лётчика.

Кацуми больше не склонялась над водой; выпрямившись, она любовалась видом: прудом, цветами, кустарниками и злаками, подобранными друг к другу с поистине художественной тщательностью (если их садовник Оцуя видел у кого-нибудь растения, которые приходились ему по душе, он обязательно выпрашивал росток и для поместья).

Бабочки — чёрные, жёлтые, оранжевые и белые — сидели на нагретых солнцем камнях, их крылья медленно поднимались и опускались. Настойчивый стрёкот цикад пульсировал в одном ритме с солнцем, посылавшим к земле волны зноя.

— Что толку искать в жизни цель? — сказал Ичиро. — Судьба бесцельна, бьёт наугад. Думаешь, что знаешь свои вкусы, строишь дом и семью, налаживаешь свой порядок, а потом происходит нечто, и всё летит кувырком.

— Зачем заглядывать в будущее? — Рейнхард расслабленно следил за струйками табачного дыма. — Ваш дом здесь и сейчас, и ваша жена рядом. Приятно видеть супругов, связанных истинным чувством. Восхищаюсь силой духа людей, готовых отринуть своё «я» и превратиться в иную сущность — в семью.

— Я всегда знал, что любовь меня не минует. — Ичиро говорил, как во сне. — Любовь управляет жизнью и смертью, как ей заблагорассудится. Её нельзя избежать, она лишь ждёт своего часа. Не в нашей воле от неё спастись.

— Зачем от неё спасаться? Любовь — та часть жизни, без которой можно обходиться какое-то время, но не вечно.

— Однако безопасно ею наслаждаться можно лишь в законном браке, — возразил Ичиро. — Что, если любовь будет иной, запретной?

— Безопасная любовь? Разве такая существует? Да если бы и существовала, не кажется ли вам такая любовь скучной?

— По крайней мере она не будет отравлена чувством вины, — сказал Ичиро резко, уязвлённый мыслью, что кто-то мог найти его счастье с Кацуми скучным. — Жизнь не роман, её нельзя отложить в сторону, когда несчастья, сопутствующие преступной любви, измучают человека.

— Вероятно, человек был бы куда меньше измучен, если бы общество не вменяло ему в вину всякое удовольствие. При всём очаровании старинных обычаев и ритуалов, не находите ли вы их чрезмерно суровыми, чрезмерно стесняющими вашу свободу?

Рейнхарда явно забавлял этот спор, поэтому Ичиро решил, что не будет невежливым, продолжив его:

— Люди слабы и легко поддаются соблазнам, и общество необходимо упорядочить строгими установлениями. Законы, применяемые извне, карают нарушителей не сразу, а порой не карают вовсе. Куда вернее воспитывать человека таким образом, чтобы внешнего закона он страшился меньше, чем того, что носит в своём сердце.

— И сам себя карал в случае проступка? Тяжёлое бремя.

Ичиро почудилась улыбка в золотых глазах гостя, и он подумал, что Рейнхард не любит никакого бремени — ни внешнего, ни внутреннего — и, подчиняясь запретам, готов обойти их при первой возможности. Что касается чувства вины — Ичиро заходил всё дальше по зыбкой тропе допущений, — то ведомо оно не всем.

— Иногда я чувствую себя виноватым, — признался он. — У меня есть деньги, есть это поместье. Мне не нужно думать, как свести концы с концами. Справедливо ли это?

— Справедливо ли получать от рождения красоту, ум, способность слышать и видеть? Всё это дар, который ребёнок ничем не успел заслужить.

— Можно не спрашивать, верите ли вы в реинкарнацию.

— Так ведь и вы не верите. — Рейнхард улыбнулся быстрой лукавой улыбкой.

— Вы правы. Жизнь несправедлива. Некоторые вынуждены прилагать массу усилий, чтобы получить то, что другим достается просто так, за красивые глаза.

— Вам не на что жаловаться. На глаза в том числе.

«Всё время шутит», — подумал Ичиро с грустью.

Рейнхард вынул платок и вытер лоб.

— Высокая влажность, — сказал он.

— По сравнению с Филиппинами здесь сухо, как в Сахаре, — отозвался Ичиро. — Вы бывали на Филиппинах?

— Не доводилось.

— Я был там, когда наши войска заняли Манилу. — Ичиро помолчал. — Я понимаю смерть. Люди должны умирать. Но я не понимаю, как люди могут наслаждаться чужими страданиями.

— Некоторые люди так устроены. А другие устроены иначе, — произнёс Рейнхард ровным, ничего не выражающим тоном. Высокий лоб прорезала морщина.

— Нет толку гадать почему, — согласился Ичиро.

Рейнхард положил руку ему на колено.

Сердце Ичиро вдруг неимоверное расширилось и подступило к горлу, словно волна крови подняла его.

«Остановись, мгновение», — мелькнуло в голове, и в ту же секунду Рейнхард произнёс чуть слышно: «Verweile doch! Du bist so schön!».

Они оба молча смотрели на Кацуми, сыпавшую крошки в пруд, на искрящуюся воду и жёлтые кувшинки — словно не было в мире никаких самолётов.

Медленно приближались сумерки, сверкало солнце в безоблачном небе, ветер слегка колыхал ветви деревьев и грозди глициний. До вечера нужно было мириться со скукой и духотой, висящей в доме текучим маревом.

Ичиро надел лёгкую юкату и прошёл в кабинет. Сев за стол, он перебрал свитки бумаги. Что выбрать, к чему сегодня расположена его душа?

Душа ни к чему не выказывала особого расположения. Ичиро взял кисть и замер, поглаживая себя по запястью пушистой бородкой, взгляд его сосредоточился на реке. Вода и деревья, дальний берег, причал — всё плавилось в раскалённом солнечном горне.

Он написал «вдохновение». Затем — «безумие».

Обещание, данное Кацуми, продержится лишь до окончания отпуска, столько он вытерпит, но не дольше: иероглифы, соскальзывающие с кисти, и волоски самой кисти, и тени на полу, и мельтешение мошкары — всё складывалось в ряды, где среди множеств отвлекающих прятались множества значимые.

Ичиро не мог этого остановить, потому что не он это начал. Рождение идеи происходило само собой. То же бывает с электричеством: если нажать кнопку выключателя, свет загорится. Как происходит процесс движения электронов по проводам, нам неизвестно, но оно происходит. Кто нажимал на кнопку в его случае?

Эти цифры, словно танцующие в воздухе, обещали поистине пьянящее путешествие, подобное погружению в сон. Каждое наблюдение разворачивалось в цепочку идей, которые приводили к новым идеям, а те — к новым; остановиться было невозможно, разум расширялся, пока не истощал способность к расширению, но необходимо было следовать дальше, несмотря на бессилие, и это уничтожало его душу.

Почему он не может вспомнить, над чем работал в тот день, перед приступом? На этом месте в памяти чёрное пятно. Стоит попытаться восстановить ряды цифр, пролетающих в сознании, будто тучи над морем, и словно прожектор вспыхивает в мозгу, а затем — пустота.

Единственное, что помнил Ичиро, — как он крушил мебель, бил её о стены, топтал остатки, словно, изломав и испортив окружающие предметы, затем он так же легко мог бы сокрушить стены своего разума, ограничения, не дающие мыслить по-настоящему, расширяться вслед за цифрами, дальше и дальше, в бесконечность.

В зеркале отражался демон Они, краснолицый, всклокоченный, с глазами, суженными в щёлки, с окровавленными щеками. Ичиро помнил, как хватил зеркалом об пол, осколки брызнули фонтаном.

Дверь распахнулась, вошла Кацуми. Две служанки пытались её удержать. Увидев Ичиро, они с визгом убежали.

Ичиро понял, что, если сломает Кацуми, в его разуме не останется стен, лишь бесконечная свобода мира, не стеснённая больше никакими границами.

Кацуми приблизилась и протянула руку… Протянула руку, и ярость исчезла.

Этот момент ясности останется с ним навсегда.

Потом снова была болезнь, темнота, тошнотворный танец ускользающих цифр, но демон покинул его. Возможно, Ичиро и не был способен найти гармоническое равновесие, однако ещё меньше он был способен поверить до конца в эту недостижимость. Если бы он в это поверил, то не смог бы жить.

Вошёл Хирата и сообщил, что баня готова.

— Гость уже там?

— Да, господин.

Управляющий поклонился. Ичиро показалось, что на рубленом лице старика мелькнуло неодобрение, и он пристально взглянул на Хирату. Управляющий смотрел с обычным выражением сосредоточенного внимания, ожидая новых приказов.

— Можешь идти, — резко сказал Ичиро и отвернулся.

Надев домашний халат, он направился в ванную комнату в традиционной части особняка. Деревянные половицы подрагивали под ногами, точно дом вздыхал.

Ичиро снял одежду и вымылся. На мгновение сжав руку в кулак, чтобы успокоить дыхание, он сдвинул перегородку и вошёл в комнату, наполненную клубами пара. Всей кожей он ощущал прикосновение влажного горячего воздуха. Утопленная в пол деревянная ванна в центре просторного помещения была полна горячей воды.

Рейнхард сидел откинув голову назад, глаза были закрыты, ресницы сомкнуты. На висках и шее выступил пот, плечи блестели от испарины. Кожа у него была ровного цвета, словно сливочное масло, руки и грудь мускулистые.

Ичиро уселся на скамеечку. Открыв глаза, Рейнхард повернул голову.

— Разве эти ванны делают такими большими не для того, чтобы не нужно было ждать своей очереди?

— Я не помешаю?

— Нисколько.

Ичиро опустился в фурако рядом с Рейнхардом, украдкой рассматривая его, впитывая взглядом каждую клеточку его крупного поджарого тела — чтобы навсегда запомнить и сделать его своим.

Жар разлился по мышцам, чресла налились сладкой, болезненной тяжестью. Ичиро закрыл глаза, немного раздвинул ноги, задев Рейнхарда. В паху было так горячо, что вода казалась почти прохладной.

Нужно встать, пока Рейнхард не открыл глаза, иначе будет такое унижение, что не пережить.

— Кажется, мне хватит, — сказал он, поспешно выбираясь из ванны, и сразу схватил полотенце.

— Наверное, и мне достаточно, — отозвался Рейнхард.

Его голос звучал расслабленно. Лился, как тёплый мёд. Ичиро плотнее завернулся в полотенце.

Рейнхард поднялся во весь рост и вышел из ванны. Теперь Ичиро мог оценить белизну его кожи в полной мере — лицо и шея Рейнхарда, казавшиеся Ичиро такими белыми, оказались покрыты загаром; его тело переливалось, как перламутр, отражая свет.

Ичиро не решался опустить глаза и посмотреть на его пах. Прежде чем он успел это сделать, Рейнхард повернулся, мягко переступив ногами; капля воды стремительно прокатилась вдоль его позвоночника, скрывшись в ложбинке между ягодиц. Ичиро прикрыл глаза, представляя вкус этой капли на своём языке, вкус капель, покрывавших грудь и живот Рейнхарда, и — что ещё? Прикосновение к щеке, шершавой от пробивающейся щетины? Прикосновение к волосам на груди, на животе, между ног? Твёрдость и силу мужских рук? Тяжесть чужого тела?

Сердце гулко стучало, пальцы дрожали. Рейнхард стоял неподвижно, чуть повернув голову. Потом взял полотенце с полки и обернул вокруг бёдер. Только тогда Ичиро понял, что не дышал.

Дрожь земли так соответствовала его состоянию, что заметил её он лишь тогда, когда вода в ванной заплескалась.

— Это серьёзно? — спросил Рейнхард, удерживая полотенце на бёдрах.

— Нет, — ответил Ичиро, желая, чтобы тот его уронил.

Через полчаса, одевшись, они сидели на веранде — европейской веранде, за европейским столом, в полотняных костюмах. Пили, впрочем, сакэ из ярко-красных глазурованных о-тёко.

По мере того как жидкость текла по горлу, по венам разливалось тепло.

— Мне понравилось устройство ваших ванных комнат. Пожалуй, заведу себе нечто похожее, когда вернусь на родину, — сказал Рейнхард. — Разумеется, без большого окна. У нас намного холоднее. Хотя в сочетании горячей ванны с холодным воздухом должна быть своя прелесть.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Ичиро. — Словно окатился молодильной водой.

— Я боюсь старости, — сказал Рейнхард. — Хочу умереть молодым. Мой дед по матери был красивый старик — прямой, как бамбуковая трость, с серебряной головой, а дед по отцу — сущая развалина, истекающая слюной. К его боку приладили катетер и что-то вроде пузыря для… ну, вы понимаете. Такое унижение. И ведь он всё понимал. Нет, старость — это не для меня.

— Умереть молодым, — повторил Ичиро. Он вспомнил бабку по отцу — с трясущейся головой и впалым, шамкающим ртом. А в молодости была красавица! — Вы правы. Старость — слишком большое испытание.

Они заговорили о самоубийстве и сошлись, что нет лучшего выхода, чтобы избежать медленного некрасивого умирания. Только Рейнхард стоял за римский способ — вскрыть вены, а Ичиро отстаивал красоту ритуала сеппуку.

Потом они замолкли и наблюдали, как солнце сползло вниз и исчезло за линией гор; небо приобрело золотистый оттенок, а потом стало розоветь. Тёмные массивы сосен, взбираясь по горам, пропадали в дымке, окутавшей вершины. На всём лежала печать очарования, одиночества, грусти. В углах сгустились тени, очертания предметов начали расплываться. Сумрак постепенно проникал и в душу Ичиро.

От Рейнхарда слабо пахло алкоголем, свежим потом и ещё чем-то чужим и приятно будоражащим.

На дне чашечки осталось немного сакэ. Ичиро помедлил, поднёс о-тёко к губам. Несколько жгучих капель скользнули на его язык. Вкус дыхания Рейнхарда, вкус его поцелуя. Лечь рядом, вытянуться так, чтобы ноги переплелись, а руки сомкнулись в объятии, чтобы губы прижались к губам и дыхание стало одним на двоих…

Рейнхард повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Ичиро хотел сказать что-нибудь лёгкое, отпустить шутку, однако не сказал ничего. Он словно оцепенел под пристальным взглядом, ничего не выражающим и сосредоточенным, как взгляд зверя, приметившего добычу.

Рейнхард моргнул. Ичиро подался назад, переводя дыхание.

— Я… Думал об уязвимости «девяносто седьмой». — Он откашлялся, голос звучал хрипло и отчего-то виновато. — Машину все-таки можно использовать, если шифр будет скомпрометирован, и даже более успешно.

— Как это?

— Двойной шифр, — задумчиво сказал Ичиро, — как две спирали, что вьются одна против другой. Противник читает одно сообщение, под которым в действительности прячется другое. Информация для своих, дезинформация для чужих одновременно.

Рейнхард посмотрел изумлённо.

— Такое возможно?

— Я работаю над этим… долгие годы. Иногда мне кажется, что я близок к цели, но потом… — Ичиро уныло покачал головой и вздохнул. — Однако я не теряю надежды.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть. — Рейнхард всё так же прямо глядел ему в лицо. Ичиро почувствовал, как его охватывает томление — странная, приятная расслабленность членов, какая бывает у больного между приступами лихорадки. — Прогуляемся у реки?

— Вечерами, бывает, выпадает роса.

— Это ничего.

Они спустились в сад. Мерцали звёзды, река искрилась и вздыхала, и, вторя течению, по ветвям ив пробегала рябь. Окно Кацуми светилось — единственное в доме.

— Свидание под луной, — сказал Рейнхард. — Есть в этом что-то романтичное, как вам кажется?

Ичиро страстно пожелал, чтобы эти слова не были шуткой, но Рейнхард улыбался.

Воздух был знойный, лишь ветер с реки приносил дуновение прохлады, трещали цикады. По высокой траве пробежала рябь, словно кто-то двигался в ней, быстро и скрытно.

Ичиро, взяв Рейнхарда под руку, повёл его мимо кустов хаги к сосновой рощице. Воздух, густой и влажный, был пропитан запахами земли, росы, нежным ароматом цветов и свежим дыханием реки.

— Восхитительный сад, — сказал Рейнхард. — Приятно видеть людей, чтящих традиции.

— Мы современнее, чем кажемся.

— Хотелось бы и мне поддерживать в поместье такой же порядок. К сожалению, в Европе это не так легко.

— У вас водятся лисы? — спросил Ичиро.

— Лисы? — Рейнхард взглянул на него с любопытством. — Я не охотник, но полагаю, что водятся. А здесь?

— Давно уже нет.

— Вам нравятся лисы? Как те, что я видел на картине в гостиной?

— Думаю, на ней изображён не совсем лис. Наверное, это оборотень-кицунэ.

— В наших краях оборотнями бывают только волки. — Рейнхард засмеялся, показывая белые зубы. Клыки у него, как у многих европейцев, были длинноваты. — Зловредные твари, убивают людей. Кицунэ, насколько я знаю, не такие.

— Они могут принести удачу, а могут повредить — как захотят, — сказал Ичиро серьёзно. — Они всегда делают, что хотят. Такой уж народ.

Они углубились в сад, направляясь в самый дальний его конец, на берег реки, где под большим деревом гинкго стояла простая низкая скамейка. Воздух был влажный и горячий, над водой висела пелена душного тумана. Над мерцающей рекой текла другая, несравненно более яркая — Млечный путь. Безграничность звёздного неба рождала в душе непонятную грусть.

Во тьме виднелись лишь смутные силуэты деревьев на противоположном берегу. Краски цветов было не различить, они цвели ароматами — каждый цветок неповторимо и горько, будто знал, что завтра увянет.

Рейнхард взглянул на звёзды и произнёс что-то по-немецки, очень тихо — как будто стихи. Ичиро не стал переспрашивать.

Дождя не было уже два дня. Ичиро сел на землю, Рейнхард, последовав его примеру, растянулся на траве, опираясь на локти.

Вокруг сияли огоньки — точно звёзды осыпались с небес.

— Светляки, — сказал Ичиро.

Маленькие светящиеся насекомые зигзагами летали между деревьями. Мелькнула крылатая тень: козодой охотился на эти живые звёзды.

Ичиро закурил и протянул зажигалку Рейнхарду. Тот, словно не заметив, потянулся, чтобы прикурить от его сигареты. Ичиро послушно замер. Долгое мгновение он смотрел в склонённое лицо Рейнхарда, на тонкие губы, сомкнутые вокруг сигареты, словно для поцелуя. Рейнхард затянулся, откинул голову назад.

Ичиро перевёл взгляд на реку. В сумерках было незаметно, как пылают его щёки. Повеял ветерок, и Ичиро вновь показалось, будто невидимка ходит среди ив, раскачивая их ветви. Он поглядел на небо, на сияющую звёздную реку, текущую над тёмной земной рекой. Каждая из звёзд была миром большим, чем маленький мир Земли. Прекрасные в своём безупречном совершенстве числа описывали их движение, их рождение и смерть.

Тысячи миров. Что происходит в них сейчас? Неужели и там есть жизнь, а стало быть, страдание? И существуют ли они сами? Свет этих звёзд летел до Земли так долго, что, возможно, является лишь воспоминанием о существовавшей некогда звезде, а той уже нет.

«Мы видим прошлое», — хотел сказать Ичиро и запнулся.

А может быть, они видят будущее? Свет звёзд, которые ещё не родились.

Мысли вдруг разбежались. Страшно было представить, что будущее уже существует, что время подобно не поезду, движущемуся от станции А в пункт Б, а дереву, которое уже выросло; его корни, ствол и ветви меняются, постоянно обновляясь, теряя отжившие части и прирастая молодыми, но оно уже выросло. Будущее управляет настоящим, а значит, нельзя его изменить и нельзя на него повлиять.

Всё происходящее сейчас было необыкновенной и счастливой случайностью и, конечно, не могло продолжаться долго. В нынешней минуте уже виделась тень конца, и оттого, что эта тень приближалась так неотвратимо, всё окрашивалось в оттенок печали.

— Почему это непременно должно быть так?

Ичиро вздрогнул.

— Я опять говорил вслух?

— Да. Зачем постоянно печалиться? Всё преходяще, это верно. Но разве это не повод радоваться каждому мгновению и, так сказать, срывать цветы наслаждения при любом удобном случае?

— Но это невозможно.

— Почему? — Рейнхард повернул голову. Травинки изгибались у его щеки, подчёркивая безупречную линию скулы, золотые глаза налились тьмой. — Действие не нуждается в объяснениях, но отказ — нуждается. Если я отказываю себе в чём-то, то должен знать, по какой причине.

Он подался вперёд и положил обе руки на колени Ичиро. Его зрачки светились, как два светляка. Ичиро замер, упиваясь теплом, исходящим от ладоней Рейнхарда, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Их лица были так близко, что почти соприкасались. Ичиро почти готов был ощутить прикосновение чужих губ к своим, когда Рейнхард вдруг отстранился.

— Не пора ли возвращаться домой? — спросил он как ни в чём не бывало и поднялся, стряхивая с брюк прилипшие травинки.

— Да, — растерянно ответил Ичиро.

Рейнхард кивнул и направился к дому.

Душа Ичиро металась, будто маленький растерянный зверёк. Была то намеренная ласка или просто дружеское прикосновение? Он не знал.

«Кицунэ играет с человеком, как кошка с мышью».

Впервые за многие годы ему хотелось заплакать. Он гибнет. Погибельно поддаться страсти, но не поддаться означает пустую, затхлую жизнь.

Кацуми! Ичиро ухватился за мысль о ней, как утопающий — за протянутую руку. Как он может желать чего-то помимо очарования Кацуми, любви помимо той, что она ему дарила?

На каком тонком волосе держится человеческое счастье! Довольно было случайного знакомства, чтобы душевный покой Ичиро, весь уклад его внутренней жизни, казавшийся незыблемым, разлетелся вдребезги.

Проснувшись, Ичиро не помнил, что ему снилось. Помнил только сильное, нарастающее плотское влечение, от которого захватывало дух и кровь пульсировала во всём теле. Простыни промокли от пота. Окна были плотно закрыты, вентилятор пыхтел, силясь разогнать духоту. Вторая половина постели была пуста.

Ичиро зашёл в ванную, умылся холодной водой, потом отправился вниз на поиски Кацуми. Она сидела в гостиной, обмахиваясь веером, и лениво листала журнал. Сегодня на ней было европейское платье, совсем простое, белое с голубыми лентами на рукавах и у ворота.

— Очень жарко, — сказала она, вскидывая глаза и лениво подставляя щёку для поцелуя.

— Жарко, — согласился Ичиро. — Рейнхард уже встал?

— Кажется, он в своей комнате. Бедный! Если мы изнываем от жары, каково ему?

Фон Грейм всё же вышел к завтраку, но видно было, что зной подействовал и на него тоже. Говорили они немного, двигались вяло. Большая часть еды осталась нетронутой.

После завтрака Рейнхард всё же отправился на прогулку, Кацуми занялась домашними делами, а Ичиро ушёл в свой кабинет. Браться за кисть ему не хотелось. Вытянувшись в кресле, он читал «Квайдан» Лафкадио Хирна и зевал, пока наконец не выронил книгу из рук и не уснул.

Проснулся он скорее отуманенным, чем отдохнувшим. Часов на руке не было, он оставил их в спальне. Выбравшись из кресла, Ичиро выглянул наружу. Должно быть, часа четыре.

Неподалёку у клумбы с гортензиями беседовали Кацуми и Рейнхард. В ярком свете солнца их лица казались выбеленными, словно у актёров, рыжие волосы фон Грейма переливались. Кацуми что-то говорила, чуть сдвинув тонкие брови. Ичиро уловил несколько немецких слов. Рейнхард внимательно слушал, тоже слегка хмурясь и внимательно глядя на губы Кацуми. Увы, её немецкий был не так хорош, как думал Ичиро.

Со дня знакомства прошло лишь две недели, но сколь многое Ичиро пережил за это время! Рейнхард уедет, а Ичиро уже не будет прежним. В его душе навсегда останется глубокий след. Лучше бы гость уехал поскорей — чувство, которого Ичиро страшился и которым наслаждался, разрасталось, словно орхидея-паразит, и с каждым днём занимало всё больше места в душе, однако мысль об отъезде фон Грейма отзывалась тоской и страхом. Он желал бы оградить поместье чарами, заключить его в магический купол: снаружи останется война, ненужные люди, ненужные вещи, а они втроём будут вместе, навсегда.

Ичиро сел за стол, взял узорчатую бумагу цвета весенней ивы и написал несколько строк с переходом тональности туши от густо-чёрной к тающей бледной:

Весенний ветер.

Он встал, потянулся, зевая. Хотелось выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного.

ЗЗа обедом все цедили лимонад, аппетита ни у кого не было. Потом разбрелись по комнатам. Кацуми долго плескалась в прохладной ванне, из приоткрытой двери доносилась сложная смесь ароматов рисового мыла и каких-то благоуханных притираний. Ичиро лениво перебирал складки её кимоно. Читать было лень. Dolce far niente… Может быть, тоже забраться в реку? Москиты будут рады.

Взгляд Ичиро упал на обезьянку-оберег, стоявшую на комоде. Нахмурившись, он отвернулся. Кажется, всё это миновало: его приступы, болезнь… Нет нужды бояться.

Сумерки не принесли прохлады, и после ужина они устроились на веранде. Хинако принесла ячменный чай со льдом. Курильница от комаров источала сизый дымок, изящные струйки дыма поднимались и от сигарет Кацуми и Рейнхарда.

Кажется, впервые за всё время супружества Ичиро раздражало присутствие Кацуми. Ему хотелось побыть с Рейнхардом наедине. Он понимал, как несправедливо его раздражение, и от этого чувствовал себя виноватым, но не мог вернуть ровное расположение духа, а только сердился сильнее. Стараясь не выдать себя, он говорил больше обычного.

— Только современные люди понимают счастье как совершенное довольство. В сущности, такое представление о счастье приплыло к нам из Америки, молящейся на обжорство во всех смыслах этого слова. Заработай как можно больше денег, приобрети как можно больше модных товаров, покупай, пока не захлебнёшься и не перестанешь чувствовать. Оглушай себя беспрестанно развлечениями и удовольствиями, как можно более шумными, как можно более грубыми. Занимай себя каждую минуту, не давай себе роздыху. Если несчастлив, это твоя вина. Быть несчастливым — это порок, отказ гнаться за счастьем — преступление. Разве может эта скачка принести что-то, кроме постоянного разочарования и осознания собственного несовершенства? Наши предки понимали счастье как безмятежность души.

Кацуми слушала, прижав ладонь к щеке, обручальное кольцо поблёскивало в свете лампы. Она заплела волосы в косу и выглядела юной, как та девочка, на которой Ичиро женился. Её губы не улыбались, но глаза мягко сияли, и тем же нежным сиянием светилось белое лицо, и кисти рук, и изящная длинная шея в вырезе платья — словно вся Кацуми была улыбкой, которую благожелательное божество подарило миру.

Как можно было пожелать её отсутствия? Но сейчас Ичиро этого хотел.

— Чтобы стать счастливым, — продолжал он, сам едва понимая, что говорит, — нужно проводить жизнь без обязательств, без происшествий, отмеряя время цветением слив и падением листьев клёнов.

— Вы бы скоро соскучились, — заметил Рейнхард. — Иногда гонка — это не так уж плохо. Вероятно, счастья она и не принесёт, зато можно повеселиться. Да и кто нам позволит мечтать под сливой? От мира не отгородишься.

Конечно же, нет, подумал Ичиро.

Убийцы и жертвы, деспоты и революционеры, нищие и богатеи — не выйдет держаться вдалеке, не принимая участия в их делах. Но ведь есть и другой мир, мир, в котором он находится сейчас, и это лучшее, что может быть в жизни.

— Пойдёмте в гостиную? — предложила Кацуми. — Я давно не садилась за фортепиано.

Рейнхард охотно согласился. Разумеется, Ичиро не мог отказаться, хотя охотнее посидел бы в тишине.

Кацуми выбрала фантазию Шопена. Ичиро гордился тем, как хорошо его жена играет, но сегодня он ощутил нечто иное, неприятное. Зрелище склонённой головы Кацуми и её тонких проворных пальчиков, порхающих над клавишами, наполнило его тягостной тревогой. Он перевёл взгляд на Рейнхарда.

— Чудесно! — сказал тот. В его голосе и янтарных глазах была улыбка.

Ичиро перевёл взгляд на картину Такеучи Сейхо.

Во тьме безлунной ночи  
Лисица стелется по земле,  
Крадётся к спелой дыне.

Смятение Ичиро усилилось. Он сам и верил, и не верил в то, что говорил о возможности счастья. Всё было гораздо сложнее, и во всём этом была тревожная хрупкость. Мгновения истаивали, словно дым, оставляя след только в памяти, но вместо того, что исчезло, возникало нечто новое; прошлое, значение которого постоянно менялось, смешивалось с неведомым будущим.

Кацуми доиграла и какое-то время сидела, задумчиво опустив руки на клавиши. Потом, точно опомнившись, спросила, не желают ли мужчины прогуляться в саду. Рейнхард сказал, что лучше покурит на веранде, а Ичиро согласился.

Оцуя стоял на коленях над клумбой с гвоздиками. Завидев хозяев, он поклонился, не вставая с колен, и вновь вернулся к работе, то и дело вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

Ичиро пронзило острое чувство сожаления: что за простая, ясная жизнь у этого старика! Смену времён года он принимает с тем же спокойствием, что травы и цветы, за которыми ухаживает, и смерть свою встретит с безмятежностью, упадёт, словно скошенный стебель, станет частью земли.

— Как ты сегодня задумчив! — сказала Кацуми. — Ты ведь не собираешься работать?

— У меня возникла одна мысль…

— Ичиро, — сказала Кацуми мягко, — пожалуйста. Ради меня. Твой отпуск скоро закончится, ты успеешь поработать.

«Боится, что болезнь вернётся», — подумал Ичиро.

Пока он болел, Кацуми держалась достойно: не плакала, улыбалась врачам, улыбалась Ичиро. И в дни посещений в клинике тоже улыбалась.

— Хорошо, не буду. Скоро мы вернёмся в Токио и тогда будем вместе всегда.

— Я хочу переехать в Токусиму. Мне здесь так одиноко!

Кацуми прижалась к груди Ичиро, обвила его шею руками. Рукава платья сползли до локтей, кожа сияла матовой белизной, словно жемчуг.

— Мы вернёмся в Токио, — повторил Ичиро, мягко отстраняя жену. — Что тебе делать в Токусиме? Скучный город. Ты даже не сможешь играть Шопена — соседи могут донести.

Они поднялись в спальню. Кацуми тихонько зевала в ладошку.

После холодной ванны Ичиро стало легче, но, увидев своё обнажённое тело в зеркале, он снова вспомнил Рейнхарда, такого, каким видел его вчера.

Какой он красивый! Сплошные мускулы, ни капли жира. Вот бы у Ичиро был его портрет в полный рост! Без одежды. Ичиро повесил бы его у себя в кабинете и запретил входить всем, даже Кацуми.

Жена сидела за туалетным столиком, опустив руку с гребнем и мечтательно глядя в окно.

Ичиро сбросил халат и растянулся на кровати голый. Вентилятор немного поскрипывал. Нужно будет выключить его на ночь. Или не стоит? Этот зной! Но всё же лучше зной, чем холод. Ичиро не любил зиму, хотя снег ему нравился.

Ему нравилась и седина, но старым он становиться не хотел. Какая докука — старость! Как будто к тебе приходит налоговый инспектор, приходит каждое утро и сидит в углу, молчаливый и неотступный, а ты платишь за всю прожитую жизнь, за каждое мгновение счастья, которых было так мало. И только ночью, заснув, можно забыть о нём и увидеть себя настоящего.

— Кацуми, если бы ты захотела убить себя, какой способ бы выбрала?

— Что ты говоришь? — Кацуми отбросила гребень. — Ичиро, зачем ты это сказал?!

Он рассеянно рассматривал свою руку, растопырив пальцы.

— Просто так спрашиваю. Если бы ты была в отчаянии или очень больна…

— Никогда не буду в подобном отчаянии! — ответила Кацуми сердито. — Не заводи такие разговоры, прошу тебя! Только не в этом доме. Довольно тех хризантем, что унёс ветер богов. Ненавижу саму мысль о таком!

— Или очень влюблена. — Ичиро повернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой. — Смогла бы совершить синдзю?

— Нет. Ни за что на свете! — Голос Кацуми задрожал. — Не спрашивай меня об этом никогда! У нас всё хорошо! У нас же всё хорошо, правда?

— Да, любовь моя. Не волнуйся. Я просто так спросил. Всё из-за тех старых историй, о которых мы разговаривали, — эти призраки и прочее.

В спальне пахло мускусом и дымком курильницы. Ичиро перекатился на спину, сложив руки на груди, и устремил взгляд в потолок. Попытался представить Рейнхарда своим любовником. Он должен был перестать думать об этом, но не мог.

До сих пор Ичиро не знал физического влечения к мужчине. В колледже он дружил с одним мальчиком — пожалуй, их отношения можно было назвать чем-то большим, чем дружба, и всё же они были вполне платоническими. Они вместе ходили в кино, и иногда, когда их руки соприкасались в темноте, Ичиро ощущал странную стеснённость в груди и чувствовал, как тот мальчик тоже замирает, будто ждёт чего-то. Это было совершенно невинно.

Внезапно Ичиро вспомнил, как однажды они поцеловались — сухими сомкнутыми губами — и тут же отпрянули друг от друга. Это было перед каникулами. Потом родители того мальчика уехали из Токио, и в колледж он больше не вернулся.

Ночной ветерок наполнял комнату свежестью реки. В глазах Кацуми, осенённых длинными ресницами, мерцали огоньки, и теперь Ичиро захотел спросить: «О чём ты думаешь?», но спросить было нельзя — поток чёрных волос разделял их, как Небесная Река. Капли лунного света дрожали на её нежных плечах. Ичиро подумал, что никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

Летучая мышь пробовала москитную сетку на прочность. Убедившись, что в комнату не проникнуть, уцепилась за сетку коготками, жадно глядя внутрь. Что ей нужно в спальне?

Ичиро вспомнилась история Стокера о графе-кровососе. Наверное, мышь — это граф. Увидел Кацуми и обезумел от страсти.

Ичиро вздохнул. Какие глупости лезут в голову. Любовный морок…

Неужели это любовь? Нет, конечно, нет. Просто каприз, увлечение.

— Этот нетопырь смотрит на тебя, — сказал он. — Сейчас я его!

— Не надо! — Кацуми засмеялась. — «Ой, не бейте муху! Руки у неё дрожат… Ноги у неё дрожат…»

Она махнула на летучую мышь рукой, и та отцепилась от сетки и улетела, как будто повиновалась знаку: не время, потом!

Ичиро нахмурился.

Кацуми взглянула на него и с лёгкой улыбкой сбросила кимоно, упавшее к её ногам, словно оболочка куколки. Прекрасная бабочка в свете луны. Бабочка опустилась ему на грудь. Какая тяжёлая бабочка! Его ладони скользили по телу Кацуми — белому, нежному, шелковисто-гладкому.

Из сада доносилось пение цикад.

Сегодня всё было не так, что раньше. Неутолимая жажда и насыщение, боль и исцеление, любовь и жестокость. Ярость и невыносимая нежность. Кацуми вскрикнула — слабо, затем громче.

Когда всё закончилось и они в изнеможении лежали среди смятых простыней, Ичиро подумал, что уже не будет таким, как прежде. Кацуми почти сразу заснула, обвив шею Ичиро руками и положив голову ему на грудь. Он прикрыл глаза, пропуская сквозь пальцы благоуханную пряжу её волос.

«Слышал ли Рейнхард?»

Мысль доставила ему удовольствие. Приятно было лежать с Кацуми — окутанным её запахом, согретым её объятиями — и думать, слышал ли Рейнхард крик её наслаждения.

Ему не спалось. Он долго глядел в потолок, на плавный танец теней. Потом вдруг почувствовал, что стало нечем дышать: воздух сделался плотным, как подушка, и опустился на лицо.

Ичиро вздрогнул и проснулся. Кацуми перекатилась на край постели и спала, свернувшись клубком, как сытая кошка. Он поднялся, накинул шёлковый халат и босой вышел в коридор, оттуда на веранду. Вода капала в жёлоб, листья деревьев и кустарников тускло мерцали, воздух был насыщен сладостным ароматом глициний.

Он слышал зов кицунэ. Тихий, вкрадчивый, манящий, он звучал для одного Ичиро. В шелесте ивовых листьев, в плеске бегущей реки — он доносился отовсюду.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, — прошептал Ичиро, — дай мне настоящий знак. Слово, взгляд… — он дрогнул, но всё же продолжил: — объятие.

— Я мог бы полюбить тебя, — шептал он в отчаянии. Разум закатился, будто солнце, безрассудное, запретное желание затмило его. — Я уже люблю тебя, но боюсь обмана. Не игра ли всё это? Я подойду к тебе, а ты меня оттолкнёшь, посмеёшься…

Ичиро повернулся и почти без удивления увидел, что Рейнхард стоит рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В полумраке его глаза казались сплошь чёрными. Он безмолвно шагнул вперёд, к Ичиро. Всё, что происходило в жизни до сих пор, привело его к этому месту, к этому моменту во времени, к этому человеку. Ичиро закрыл глаза. Дрожь прошла по телу, когда руки Рейнхарда опустились на его плечи, сомкнулись в объятии. Ичиро ощутил горячее дыхание на своей щеке и подался вперёд, ожидая прикосновения губ Рейнхарда к своим. Но поцелуя всё не было.

Ичиро медленно открыл глаза. Он стоял на берегу реки, у самой воды, в которой полоскались ветви ив, один. Откуда-то издалека донёсся смех мужчины и женщины — словно две струйки дыма, переплетаясь, поднимались к небесам. Ледяной, прозрачный смех. Наверное, таким смеются боги.

Ичиро посмотрел на свои руки — они просвечивали, как зелёное стекло.

Порыв ветра заколыхал ивовые заросли, и Ичиро заколыхался вместе с ними. Бесконечная грусть охватила его, когда он понял, что стал призраком, но потом пришло чудесное чувство освобождения. Теперь он был свободен и мог делать всё, что захочет.

Сложив руки над головой, Ичиро прянул вверх и взлетел и полетел туда, где смеялись двое.

Никогда он не видел свой сад с высоты, никогда не думал, что ночью можно видеть так ясно. Сад был полон красок, ярких, но не по-дневному — сумеречно ярких; каждая веточка, каждый лист точно испускали свет, летучие мыши оставляли за собой хвосты космического огня.

Ичиро увидел Оцуи, склонившегося над левкоями. Садовник, верно, тоже страдал от духоты, или это старческая бессонница? Его руки светились розовым и фиолетовым. В кустах мелькнул и рассыпался искрами белый силуэт: Юки охотилась на мышей.

Возле дома, на ступеньках, ведущих на веранду, сидел небольшой зверь. Ичиро скользнул вниз, чтобы разглядеть его, и в тот же миг зверь поднял узкую голову. Жёлтые глаза глянули прямо в глаза Ичиро. Пасть лиса приоткрылась в лукавой ухмылке.

Тело налилось тяжестью. Ичиро снова был человеком, воздух не мог удержать его большого, неуклюжего тела. Он взмахнул руками в последней попытке спастись и рухнул вниз.

Ичиро сел на постели. Простыня промокла от горячего пота.

— Что с тобой? — спросила Кацуми сквозь сон.

В свете ночника её гладкие волосы отливали рыжиной.

— Очень жарко. — Ичиро поднялся и надел халат. — Спущусь в сад.

— Не простудись, прошу тебя, — пробормотала Кацуми и тотчас заснула.

Ичиро постоял мгновение, глядя на её рот, слегка приоткрытый во сне, и разметавшиеся волосы, на небрежно сброшенные домашние туфельки, маленькие, будто сшитые на кошачьи лапки. Потушил ночник и вышел на веранду.

Стояла ночная жара, цветы истекали ароматом. Ичиро сел на циновку и зажёг маленькую лампу. На свет тотчас слетелись мотыльки — изысканные создания с прозрачными зеленоватыми крыльями — и мягкие, опушённые серым ночные бабочки.

От света луны Ичиро будто знобило. Может быть, он всё ещё спал?

Словно мотылёк над лампой, он жаждал упасть на пламя и бился о холодное стекло, отделявшее от вожделенной цели, оберегавшее от гибели.

Благодарен ли мотылёк холодному стеклу? Нет, трижды нет!

Ичиро задул лампу и долго сидел в темноте, глядя на раскидистую, усыпанную цветами магнолию. Листья, недвижно застывшие во влажном знойном воздухе, отражали блеск луны.

Он тонул в своих чувствах: гнев на судьбу, сыгравшую с ним злую шутку, гнев на себя, поддавшегося золотому, переменчивому очарованию чужих, навсегда чужих глаз. И чувство вины. И наслаждение.

Летучая мышь влетела на веранду, пронеслась над головой Ичиро и вновь выпорхнула на волю, промелькнула на фоне луны. Через миг она растворилась в ночи, и вновь на сад свободно полилось сияние, чистое и холодное, как серебро, не омрачённое ничем.

Вьюны-ипомеи поднимали свежие утренние личики к солнцу.

Кацуми разбирала коробку с письмами.

— Вот, посмотри, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Я помню все ключи, которые ты мне давал, и всё ещё могу это прочесть.

Ичиро взглянул на письмо и тоже улыбнулся.

Это была их старая игра. Ичиро посылал Кацуми письма — любовные признания или стихи, — кодируя их простеньким шифром. С ужесточением почтовой цензуры игру пришлось прекратить, однако воспоминания о ней доставляли удовольствие обоим.

День обещал быть долгим и приятным. Их ждал обед, красное вино, до которого Ичиро не был охотником, но которое пил в поместье, точно за городом его вкус менялся, а до того — долгая прогулка вдоль реки.

Ичиро старался сосредоточиться на долгожданных удовольствиях: запахе цветов под солнцем, летнем зное, особом вкусе вина и рыбы — и отделаться от ощущения их временности и случайности.

За обедом он потягивал вино, исподволь наблюдая за движениями рук Рейнхарда. Он представил, как эти тонкие сильные пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы его кителя, потом рубашку, касаются его груди. Ощущение было таким явственным, почти реальным! Ичиро бросил короткий взгляд на губы Рейнхарда и приложил салфетку к собственному рту.

Тени на сложенной салфетке образовали иероглиф «мечта».

— Ичиро, ты не слушаешь! — сказала Кацуми с упрёком. — А ведь дело касается тебя.

Ичиро попросил извинения, и Кацуми повторила новость: оказывается, дядя Кацуми, генерал Тако, искал себе нового адъютанта.

— Возможно, тебе следует съездить к дяде, — продолжала Кацуми. — Он будет рад, если ты займёшь это место. Что ни говори, приятно иметь рядом человека своего круга.

Ичиро согласно кивнул. Предложение ему понравилось.

Генерал Тако имел тонкий вкус; лестно быть в подчинении у человека, известного не только своими военными талантами, но и лучшей коллекцией цуба в стране. К тому же можно будет перебраться в Мацуяму, а там добиться перевода в Токио.

— Прекрасная мысль, — сказал Ичиро. — Однако поездка займёт не меньше трёх дней. С моей стороны было бы верхом бестактности оставить вас, Рейнхард, для того, чтобы заняться личными делами.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — ответил фон Грейм. — Я не прощу себе, если вы упустите такой шанс лишь из желания мне угодить. Поезжайте, прошу вас!

— Поезжай, Ичиро! — подхватила Кацуми. — Неужели я такая плохая хозяйка, что ты боишься оставить гостя на моё попечение всего на три дня? К тому же завтра к нам приезжают Мияко с Масонобу, скучно не будет.

Ичиро дал себя уговорить. Он был рад не только возможности сменить опостылевшее место службы — разлука с Рейнхардом обещала желанное облегчение. Вдали от чар кицунэ он излечится и выбросит опасную блажь из головы.

Тотчас после обеда он поговорил по телефону с генералом Тако. Тот как будто обрадовался звонку и немедленно пригласил Ичиро приехать. Сердце Ичиро забилось в предвкушении: кажется, его жизнь и впрямь обещала перемениться к лучшему.

Наутро сразу после завтрака прибыли Мияко, сестра Кацуми, весёлая молодая дама, ещё больше похорошевшая после замужества, и её муж Масонобу Куно, военный лётчик, служивший в отряде Ямато. Кацуми очень хотелось повидать племянников, Масанори и малышку Киёко, но Мияко решила оставить детей в Хиросиме, на попечении семьи мужа.

Бойкая Мияко растормошила обычно спокойную Кацуми, и вскоре они уже резвились, словно кошечки, заразив весельем и мужчин.

Куно был отличный теннисист. Выяснив, что фон Грейм играет, он немедленно вызвал немца на поединок. Вскоре оба, в шортах и белых рубашках-поло, бегали по корту под одобрительные возгласы женщин, то и дело принимавшихся хлопать в ладоши. Куно играл агрессивно, взмахивая ракеткой, как мечом. Рейнхард двигался стремительно, будто лиса на охоте.

Сначала Ичиро тоже наблюдал за игрой, но вскоре ушёл, сказав, что ему нужно отдохнуть перед поездкой. Автомобиль должны были подать сразу после чая — к тому времени жара немного спадала. Ичиро снял китель, расстегнул рубашку и лёг. С корта доносились удары ракетки по мячу, азартные выкрики игроков и женский смех. Ичиро закрыл глаза и представил себе Рейнхарда, движущегося под ним, — ноги раздвинуты, испарина выступила на шее, между лопаток, в ложбинке, тянущейся вдоль спины до ягодиц. Ичиро глубоко вдохнул и прогнал видение.

Он сосредоточился на дыхании. Когда сознание прояснилось, он поднялся и прошёл в ванную. Нужно было привести себя в порядок.

Кажется, было ещё жарче, чем в тот день, когда Ичиро и Рейнхард приехали в поместье. На этот раз Ичиро не стал спускаться по горной тропе. Одному это было бы скучно. Он с удовольствием думал, что впереди его ждут ещё два дня отпуска, а там — перемена участи. Они вернутся в Токио, откроют дом, и больше — никакой скуки. И никаких цифр.

Сомнения улеглись, пульсирующее возбуждение сменилось ясным спокойствием. Наваждение, вызванное жарой и скукой, прошло без следа. Хорошо, что он уехал. Как было бы стыдно, если бы он решился признаться Рейнхарду! Как неловко, как глупо чувствовали бы себя оба после этих непоправимых слов! К счастью, всё позади.

С делами он покончил быстрее, чем думал, и возвращался днём раньше предполагаемого срока. Ичиро не стал телеграфировать или звонить Кацуми, решив сделать ей сюрприз. Тяжесть, лежавшая на сердце, совершенно исчезла. Ичиро смотрел на знакомые места чистым, радостным взглядом человека, оправившегося от тяжёлого приступа лихорадки. Он вновь обрёл власть над своими мыслями и желаниями, одержал верх над наваждением. Когда Рейнхард уедет, Ичиро будет вспоминать о нём как о приятном знакомом, не более того — без страшного чувства тоски и утраты.

Разумеется, его не ждали. Стояла полуденная жара, слуг не было видно, лишь Оцуя возился в саду. Увидев автомобиль, подъезжающий к дому, он совершенно растерялся.

— Не нужно никого звать, — сказал Ичиро. — Я не стану обедать. Господин Куно с женой ещё здесь?

— Вернулись в Хиросиму вчера вечером, — ответил Оцуя с поклоном.

Ичиро поднялся к себе, чтобы переодеться. В доме стояла тишина, словно он находился под водой. Должно быть, Кацуми спит. Перед тем как открыть дверь спальни, он слегка помедлил, предвкушая, как увидит жену — обновлённый, отбросивший порочное вожделение. Он приоткрыл дверь как можно тише, не желая разбудить её.

Кацуми тихо стонала во сне — приглушённые звуки, похожие на воркование горлинки, вызвали у Ичиро прилив желания. Он почти вошёл в комнату, однако увиденное заставило его замереть на месте.

Длинные волосы Кацуми шёлковой завесой ниспадали с изголовья, стелились по полу. Она прикрыла лицо рукой, согнутой в локте, — так купальщица на пляже заслоняет глаза от солнца. Сильное тело Рейнхарда поднималось над ней, как волна, отстранялось и поднималось снова. Их взгляды встретились. Рейнхард продолжал двигаться, глядя прямо на Ичиро ясными золотыми глазами. Кацуми снова застонала. Рейнхард, не отрывая глаз от Ичиро, улыбнулся ему.

Это не могло оказаться явью, только сном. Иначе было бы что-то сказано… что-то сделано. Если это было явью, почему Ичиро ушёл, как спустился по лестнице и очутился в саду? Он не помнил, как дошёл до пруда, как сел на скамейку и закурил. Во рту стоял вкус пепла и крови, кровь шумела, точно тысячи голосов шептали ему в уши. Это были голоса цифр. Он их предал, изменил им. Захотел любви — беспорядочной жизни души, без порядка, без правил.

В груди росла тёмная, слепая, страшная сила, будто сердце его кто-то сжимал в кулаке. Из травы вынырнула Юки, поглядела с немым вопросом.

— Уходи, — сказал Ичиро, и кошка белым призраком канула в высокую траву.

Поднявшись, он двинулся дальше, достиг ивовых зарослей и спустился к реке. Он прошёл по мосткам и опустился на горячие от солнца доски. В душе поднималась неслыханная ярость. Тяжело дыша, он сидел неподвижно, только кулаки сжались и кровь стучала в висках. Вода, серебряная под полуденным солнцем, казалась ему багряной.

Ослепительно-ясный клинок рассыпает багровые капли, алые струи, изгибаясь, прокладывают себе русла между выпуклостей и впадин белоснежных тел…

Ичиро ударил кулаком по мосткам — короткий сильный удар, потом ещё раз и ещё. Кожа на костяшках лопнула, на досках остались кровавые следы. Тяжело дыша, он наклонился, чтобы смыть кровь. Из воды на него глянуло отражение — ужасное, уродливое лицо демона.

Отпрянув, Ичиро прижал кулак ко рту. Короткое рыдание сорвалось с его губ. С этим рыданием ярость покинула душу. Опустив голову, Ичиро смотрел на свои пальцы, скребущие по тёмным обветренным доскам. Собственные чувства ополчились против него, крутили его и били, как щепку в водовороте. Волна отчаяния и душевного оцепенения захлестнула его. Он задыхался от одиночества. Ветер погладил его по склонённому затылку, печально шелестел тростник.

— Рейнхард, — произнёс Ичиро. — Рейнхард…

Янтарные глаза, глядевшие на него так ясно и бесстрашно, — не были ли они полны любовью, странной, холодной любовью? Рейнхард улыбался ему, словно хотел быть с ним — словно был с ним.

Тяжело поднявшись, Ичиро вернулся в сад и направился к летнему павильону. Подозвал к себе Оцую, подметавшего дорожку.

— Хочу отдохнуть. Очень устал с дороги. Не говори никому, что я вернулся, я сам скажу, когда проснусь.

Сердце билось так сильно, что казалось, будто Ичиро держит его в ладони. Между раздвинутыми перегородками видна была река, на потолке извивались серебряные отблески. Он лёг на спину, положив руку на грудь, глаза закрылись под тяжестью намокших ресниц.

Ичиро оплакивал не потерянную любовь — его мучила собственная слабость. Он оказался не властен над своим сердцем. Теперь ему казалось, что бессознательно он предвидел, какие чувства свяжут Кацуми и Рейнхарда; нарочно привёл в дом оборотня, чтобы Кацуми подверглась его чарам, смертельному обаянию двойной, тайной, греховной жизни, как подвергся ему сам Ичиро. Он не мог винить Рейнхарда. Лису не удержаться от соблазна отведать сладкого винограда. И Кацуми — разве могла она устоять перед зовом кицунэ, когда сам он, Ичиро, подпал под его власть? Если лиса поймала тебя в свой зрачок, ты навсегда станешь её тенью.

Ичиро явственно представил последствия выбора, который уже готов был сделать, приняв предложение генерала Тако: спокойное, сытое, вполне безопасное существование при штабе, полное отсутствие умственных усилий, вытесненных множеством суетливых, якобы важных действий, необходимость общаться с местной верхушкой общества.

Кацуми, извлечённая из тишины и уединения поместья, неизбежно перестанет быть той Кацуми, которую он любит. Это будет другая женщина — прекрасная, уверенная, блистательная, открытая всем взорам и лишённая тайны, точно жемчужина, поднятая из прохладной глубины, извлечённая из нежных складок раковины, оголённая. Его Кацуми исчезнет. И Рейнхард исчезнет из его жизни навсегда.

Соединившись, Рейнхард и Кацуми стали для Ичиро неотделимой от него и друг от друга частью — и вместе с тем — неодолимой стеной, оградившей его от участи, казавшейся теперь столь устрашающей.

Летние дни, полные зноя и истомы, заставили Ичиро поверить в возможность существования, свободного от преград и запретов. Его дух освободился от всякой заботы, смолкло вечное жужжание цифр в мозгу; грозовое электрическое напряжение войны, заставляющее всё и всех непрерывно дрожать изнутри, рассеялось, растворилось бесследно меж горных пиков и излучин реки.

Это был обман. Демоны вытащили его из волшебного сна. Краснорожие, они крючьями тащили его в ад, разрывая сердце. Это кара за то, что он возжелал недозволенного? Или, напротив, за то, что отказался от счастья, которое судьба готова была вручить ему? Такое не прощается. Ичиро сделали редкий подарок, а он оказался слишком труслив, чтобы его принять.

Не Кацуми и Рейнхард его обманули. Ичиро знал, что оба они отдадут ему всю любовь, которую он осмелится попросить, но знал также, что, оставаясь таким, как теперь, он не осмелится попросить ничего и отвергнет даже отданное без просьбы. Для него теперешнего невозможны ни свобода, ни наслаждение.

«Пусть всё исчезнет, — подумал он. — Я проснусь, и всё станет как прежде. Я ничего не знаю. Я ничего не видел».

Спал Ичиро крепко, без снов, почти без движения. Когда проснулся, уже начинало смеркаться. Некоторое время он лежал с широко раскрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к плеску волн. Чувство полного покоя окутало его.

Он помнил всё, что было, однако незачем было размышлять, что делать дальше. Решение пришло просто, упав в руки, как спелая слива. Беззвучно рассмеявшись, Ичиро поднялся с постели.

Письменные принадлежности, которые Ичиро держал в павильоне, были достаточно хороши для задуманного. Взяв лист белой бумаги, Ичиро красной тушью написал «Перерождение» и долго всматривался в него. Бесподобная красота и законченность иероглифов рождали ощущение эфемерности, которой был пронизан весь мир: под землёй изгибались корни, стремясь пробиться ростками, и душа Ичиро тоже стремилась пробиться сквозь толстый слой бытия.

Поначалу он думал, что его жизнь изменилась в тот миг, когда он увидел Рейнхарда, потом — в тот момент, когда ответил согласием на невысказанную просьбу Ониси. Однако цепочку эту можно было длить до бесконечности, взяв за точку отсчёта приезд Рейнхарда в Японию, или ссылку Ичиро в Токусиму, или тот момент, когда Ичиро впервые столкнулся с магией кодов, и дальше, дальше, до его рождения, до рождения родителей Ичиро, до того дня, когда его предки основали поместье, — пока не становилось ясно, что произошедшее не было случайностью.

Ичиро не суждено было погибнуть в бою за священную землю Ямато. Война — пустая погремушка. Он почтит свою землю иначе, отдав ей себя: его кровь впитается в почву, тело поглотит река; его дыхание смешается с ветром, чтобы вечно шелестеть в ивовых ветвях, навсегда оставшись с Рейнхардом и Кацуми.

Проходя через сад, он глядел на всё любовным взглядом. Нет, то было не прощание. Душа Ичиро раскрылась и вбирала каждый оттенок заката, каждый из запахов, струившихся от ночных цветов и остывающей влажной земли.

На берегу он опустился на колени, на том самом месте, где они с Рейнхардом глядели на свет будущих звёзд. Небо, река, земля и огонь заходящего солнца соединились, наполняя Ичиро вибрирующей силой. Ивы протягивали к нему ветви.

«Металл», — подумал он.

В траве блеснула сталь — замыкающий элемент. Ичиро рукой коснулся меча. Он должен был лежать на дне реки, но это был тот самый дедов меч, работы Гассана Садакадзу, с медными украшениями и цуба в виде свившегося в клубок дракона — Ичиро столько раз рассматривал его, что не мог ошибиться. Двигаясь медленно, точно преодолевая сопротивление воды, Ичиро взял его и положил на колени.

Ивы затрепетали, словно это им предстояло пережить ужасную боль. Пустое. Ребёнок, рождаясь, тоже испытывает боль, через боль он обретает новый мир. Ичиро положил клинок на траву (ни один стебель не согнулся, они существовали порознь — меч и трава, но Ичиро существовал вместе с травой и вместе с мечом), снял китель, затем рубашку и оглядел живот. Кожа была гладкой, словно лист бумаги, ожидающий прикосновения кисти. Его жизнь была чистым листом, пока любовь и страдание не сделали её совершенной.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ичиро прижал острие к животу и с силой вонзил его. Меч врос в тело, как стебель бамбука. Ичиро попытался налечь на рукоять, потянув клинок вбок, но не мог шевельнуться. Боль наполнила его целиком, чудовищная, пульсирующая; каждая клетка тела корчилась, надрывалась в беззвучном крике.

Ичиро поднял глаза к небу: солнце, подобно дракону, выдыхало огонь. Боль нарастала, словно ревущая, грозная волна; она вздымалась выше и выше, закрывая собой весь мир, стала всем миром, и в тот миг, когда Ичиро стал своей болью, мука прекратилась. Он больше не чувствовал горячей крови на пальцах, холода металла в пылающем клубке внутренностей, не чувствовал рук и ног. Тело Ичиро перестало существовать. Он растворялся в волнах сияния.

В закатном блеске реки ему мерещилось расплавленное золото лисьих глаз. Восприятие достигло невероятной глубины. Одиночество, становившееся лишь глубже от присутствия множества живых существ вокруг, готовых принять его и отвергнуть, — круговорот принятия и отвержения вращается бесконечно, словно колесо сансары. С необычайной точностью и откровенностью Ичиро видел жизнь и смерть в тысячах форм и обличий и видел, как удержаться на грани между тем и этим. Смерть накатывалась на него волнами, частица за частицей смывая с него бренную плоть, но она не могла унести его обнажённую душу.

Нельзя, чтобы Кацуми и Рейнхард решили, что Ичиро убил себя от горя. Это лишит его душу покоя. Есть река, есть небо, есть кровь: разве не довольно для послания?

Час разлуки пришёл:  
Мы расходимся. Вы — чтобы жить,  
Я — чтоб умереть.  
Задремал я солнечным днём,  
На закате от сна пробуждаюсь.

Алые струи, смешавшись с водой, сложились в иероглифы; они расплывались, растекались по реке; закат, силуэты ив, дерево гингко — всё превратилось в знаки.

По мере того как сияющие алые буквы уплывали к столь же сияющему алому горизонту, Ичиро ощущал, что плоть его тает, устремляясь к блистающей воде и серебряным ивам, что тело его, раскрытое, словно спелый плод, источает из себя пламя любви, которому отныне не суждено угаснуть.

— Наверное, Ичиро очень устал с дороги, — тревожно сказала Кацуми, подходя к окну Орхидейной комнаты. — Не хочу его тревожить, но он уже пропустил ужин. А вдруг он нездоров? Пойду в павильон разбужу его.

Из камышей поднялась пара цапель; лениво взмахивая крыльями, они скользили над водой, пока не достигли другого берега.

— Посмотри! — Кацуми, слабо вскрикнув, показала на реку. — Там, на воде… Ты видишь?

Рейнхард подошёл к окну.

— В самом деле, — сказал он. — Как будто иероглифы.

Знаки, отчётливые, словно написанные алым лаком, поравнялись с домом.

— Какое чудо! — Кацуми прижала к груди ладони. — Жаль, что Ичиро не видит. Расскажу — не поверит!

Рейнхард отвернулся, хмурясь. Мысль об Ичиро беспокоила его. Конечно, он ошибся, неверно истолковал их отношения. То, что должно было стать началом, превратилось в печальный конец. Где сейчас Ичиро и что замышляет?

Он вновь взглянул на Кацуми, и сожаление вмиг исчезло. До чего хороша! Тёмные глаза блестят, увлажнившись слезами, тонкие брови — два росчерка, два усика шелкопряда — взлетели… в отчаянии?

— Что такое? — Рейнхард коснулся её плеча.

Кацуми отпрянула, губы задрожали.

— Это написал Ичиро, — прошептала она. — Его больше нет!

Всплеснув руками, она выбежала из комнаты. Рейнхард услышал, как она зовёт слуг. Растерянный, он вновь обернулся к окну. Вода, серебряная и шепчущая, струилась сквозь гибкие ветви ив, и, как отблески почти угасшего заката, виднелись в ней пять алых строк. Рейнхард прочёл их, медленно шевеля губами, потом, тряхнув головой, вышел из комнаты. Проходя через гостиную, бросил взгляд на картину: рыжий лис смотрит из зарослей серебристой ивы. Крадётся к спелой дыне.

Молодая луна висела низко над деревьями, повсюду мерцали огни: слуги с фонарями обшаривали сад. Навстречу шла Кацуми. Из гладкой причёски выбилась прядь, губы горестно и напряжённо кривились.

— Ичиро нигде нет, — сказала она. — Мы нашли пятно крови на берегу, под деревом гингко, а больше ничего. Если он упал в воду, его далеко унесло.

Утратив самообладание, она закрыла руками лицо и зарыдала. Рейнхард обнял её. Хрупкая спина Кацуми вздрагивала под его ладонью.

— Возможно, Ичиро просто уехал, — сказал Рейнхард, зная, что Кацуми ему не поверит. — Он вернётся.

Его ясные жёлтые глаза всматривались в заросли ивы.

От реки поднимался туман, и казалось, будто где-то там, в серебристой мгле, тихая тень ожидает с лёгкой, полной обещания улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Юрэй (яп. 幽霊 ю:рэй, потусторонний (неясный) дух) — призрак умершего человека в японской мифологии. Отличительной особенностью классического юрэя является отсутствие у него ног.  
> [2] Синдзю (яп. 心中, англ. shinjū) — самоубийство пары влюблённых, чья любовь является социально неприемлемой или отвергается семьёй.  
> [3] Бэнто (яп. 弁当) — порция упакованной еды, рис, рыба или мясо и один или несколько видов нарезанных сырых или маринованных овощей в одной коробке с крышкой.  
> [4] «Манъёсю», или «Собрание мириад листьев» — старейшая, ставшая хрестоматийной антология японской поэзии, составленная в период Нара (710—794).  
> [5] «Пионовый фонарь» — признанный шедевр японской литературы, пьеса Санъютейя Энтё, вдохновлённая китайской легендой, в которой молодой человек влюбляется в призрак красивой девушки.  
> [6] Согласно постановлению 1940 года во время Второй мировой войны гражданские лица носили костюм военного образца, включавший обмотки.  
> [7] «Печатная машина Тип-97» — шифровальная машина, известная американским криптоаналитикам под кодовым именем Purple.  
> [8] Тэйкоку рикугун, Имперские сухопутные войска — Армия Великой Японской империи, сухопутные вооруженные силы Японской империи, существовавшие в период 1871—1945 годов.  
> [9] «Э.» — «Энигма», переносная шифровальная машина, использовавшаяся немецким военно-морским флотом для шифрования и расшифрования секретных сообщений.  
> [10] Трёхстишие Басё, ставшее поговоркой.  
> [11] Хибачи — жаровня, передвижная печь для обогрева и приготовления еды.  
> [12] Кинцуги — керамическое изделие, отреставрированное с помощью лака, полученного из сока лакового дерева (уруси), смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком.  
> [13] Танто — кинжал самурая.  
> [14] Ута-карута — японская карточная игра, известная на Западе как «100 поэтов». Смысл в том, чтобы узнать стихотворение, прочитанное другим участником, по первым слогам и строкам и найти карту с продолжением раньше противника.  
> [15] Снег (япон. 雪 юки).  
> [16] Аривара Нарихира, поэт, живший в IX веке, славился своей красотой.  
> [17] Юката — традиционная японская одежда, представляющая собой летнее повседневное хлопчатобумажное, льняное или пеньковое кимоно без подкладки.  
> [18] Маленькая керамическая чашка для сакэ.  
> [19] Ёса Бусон.  
> [20] «Dolce Far Niente» (итал. «Сладкое безделье») — картина американского художника Джона Сингера Сарджента, на которой изображены несколько человек у ручья.  
> [21] Басё.  
> [22] Символом камикадзе был цветок хризантемы.  
> [23] Исса.  
> [24] Ипомею в японской поэзии называют «утренний лик».  
> [25] Цуба — аналог гарды у японского клинкового оружия. Цуба обычно украшена изящной отделкой и является предметом коллекционирования.  
> [26] «Бровь женщины, подобная бабочке шелкопряда, — это серп, который срезает мудрость мужчины» — старинная японская поговорка.


End file.
